


Neighbour

by Kennykenlove



Category: Good Girls (TV), On My Block (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Gangs, Good girls, Graphic Description, On My Block - Freeform, References to Drugs, Spanish Translation, The Prophets - Freeform, The Santos - Freeform, Violence, Writing while in lockdown, i don't speak spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennykenlove/pseuds/Kennykenlove
Summary: Spooky gets a new neighbour that he can't seem to get out of his head but comes to realise she isn't as oblivious to his world as he first thought.(Re-watching On My Block has gotten me in a mood)
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a daydream that became, well, this! Reading Tumblr Spooky fics led me down this path. I'm sorry. Should be 8 chapters; some with a little length. Occasional smut sprinkled throughout while google helped me with the Spanish words within. Translation will be at the end of the chapters. 
> 
> :-) Enjoy

Candice had the medical kit out on the table as she paced her living room. The sound of reggaeton coming from the house opposite, something she’s somewhat become used to since moving in two months back, she pushed it to the side, her hearing selective for something else. But the sound couldn’t come soon enough as her anxiety rose with each passing second. 

Hand on her hip, the consistent words of, “C'mon. C'mon,” was her way of a distraction as if it would speed up the process. It was a few more minutes until her phone rang again and she answered it with a quickness. “Where are you?” 

The voice on the other line sounded as angsty as she did. “I had a tail. I had to lose them.” A groan was heard in the back and her teeth clenched. “Look, I’m near that bodega we were at before. Where do I go from there?” 

She sighed, relieved they were close. She stayed on the phone as she gave him directions, hearing every sharp turn and the increased speed of the car as he changed gears. She made her way outside, the music much louder. She hurried to her gate and stood at the pavement, her gaze trained down the road, waiting. 

Opposite, her neighbour’s party was in full swing with people socialising out in the open space at the front, though also leading to the back, she could tell. The smell of cigarettes smoke, weed, alcohol and food filling the night street, she paid no attention to one of the call’s by the men, his speech a mixture of English and Spanish. She hung up the phone once seeing the headlights of a car racing down. Waving her hand to indicate where she was, the car came to an abrupt stop with a screech that caught the attention of some of the party goers; a little stiff for a moment as if thinking they were about to be rolled up on. 

Candice ignored them and yanked the back door open as Eddie raced around, helping to heave Rio out. “Shit,” she swore at the sight of him, knowing it would be much worse once in the light. She resisted to ask any questions for the moment when their focus was on getting his half unconscious body inside quickly. 

Door slammed closed and Rio's body splayed out on the covered sofa, her assumption was correct. Rio’s face was a little banged up with a deep gash across his neck that would scar and be visible under his owl tattoo. Lifting his shirt, she saw the bullet wound at his side and instantly put on her gloves. Without thought she injected him with local anaesthetic and got to work, removing the bullet that was still lodged inside, glad to know nothing was severely damaged. She had Eddie help here and there, asking for this tool and that, and to hold pressure here or wipe there. 

Stitched up and cleaned, she moved on Eddie who had a few slashes but was relatively ok. “You going to tell me what happened?” 

“It was supposed to be a meet, but shit when sideways. With the head locked up, someone new took over. Someone we haven’t met before when we were expecting the lieutenant. Some young Prophet,” he told. “Lil asshole came strapped, but Rio didn’t know that when he went in with David and Remy. Next thing I know I’m hearing shots and bolted in.” Eddie paused, his brown face angered as he ran a hand over the top coils of his head and falling back along his fade. “I went in and took a few down, but I'm fucking sure the guy got away. I swear to God, when I find that punk ass bitch again,” he exasperated. 

“When _I_ find that punk ass bitch,” she spoke between her teeth. 

She shouldn’t get involved. She knows she shouldn’t, but that was before Rio was almost killed. Before Eddie himself, someone she’s become fond off, almost risked himself for a deal that was meant to be smooth. 

“I know you don’t want to be in this,” he suddenly said as if reading her mind, “And he'll probably kill me for getting you involved, but I don’t trust him in no one else’s hands but yours.” 

“You really should have taken him to the hospital,” she sighed, though she knew Rio wouldn’t want that in the slightest. 

“If he’d got more than one bullet, then maybe. But I thought you could handle the one,” he gave her a grin. 

She huffed, but said nothing as she cleaned him up. “Is there anything in that car that needs to be removed?” 

“A couple. Why?” 

“I’m going to take it to the shop. Your windshield had a bullet hole and your paint is going to need to be changed. Any colour specifically?” 

He argued that she didn’t have to do all that now, but she persisted, not seeing the reason to wait. With that she told him Rio was stable, but when he woke would need to take the tablets set aside. After she quickly threw on jogging bottoms over her shorts and slipped on her bullet proof vest over her tank (just in case) before a long baggy T. A duffel bag in hand, she made her way back outside, the party still in motion. 

Rounding to the back, she opened the trunk and stuffed the cases of ammunition and the four different types of guns discretely into the bag. Glancing into another that was already inside, pills and money filled it. She zipped it shut and heaved it over her shoulder before shutting the door. Rounding to the driver’s side, she cleared the remaining illegal items and put them in her safe spot inside. When done, she helped Eddie move Rio into her bedroom and offered the spare room to him. After, she said she’d be back in a couple hours as she holstered her gun and left the house. Jumping in Eddie’s car, she spared a glance at the continuous party, finding her neighbour sat on an old couch with a beer in his hand while his eyes watched her curiously. 

She started the car and drove off. 

\- 

Oscar had barely slept a couple of hours before he got up, too restless to stay put. After a quick shower and now in fresher clothes, he moved over some bodies slumped around on his couch and floor, signifying another chilled Santos party. Bottles scattered, he picked up the ones in the way before going out to the front. Sad Eyes was knocked out cold, his mouth half opened as his long body sank in the old couch while another body slept in a lawn chair. 

Bag in hand, he started the clear the space, the glass bottles clinking with each step. He was half way through when Sad Eyes woke after he had intentionally knocked the sofa. 

He groaned, hand covering his face to stop the rising sun from blinding him. “ _Pendejo_ ,” he muttered. 

Oscar’s lip lifted as he continued. “You look like death, _carnal_.” 

“ _A mí la muerte me pela los dientes_ ,” he groaned as he sat up, the statement from his current state looking far from true with his reddened eyes and drained complexion. 

“You sure bout' that? Looks like death kicked your ass,” he snickered. “C’mon, go home. Rest up. I gotta get the rest of these assholes outta here too.” 

At that, a motorcycle engine hummed in the air as it drove down the road and parked opposite his house, catching his attention. A figure with a rucksack on their back dismounted once cutting the engine. Helmet off, her warm brown skin came into view, face from what he could see, appeared tense. Walking towards her door, she opened it and went in. 

“Didn’t she leave in a car last night? Where’d it go?” Sad Eye commented. Oscar frowned, noticing the same. “It also looked like some shit was goin' down. Did you see the bullet hole in the windscreen? I think your little _hyna_ isn’t as regular as she seems.” 

He disregarded Sad Eyes ‘Hyna' comment as he sat beside him. “Not our business till it’s our business. But I’ll keep an eye out. Whoever those men were, she knew em'. One looked banged up, so she must be helping somehow.” 

“Maybe you should finally introduce yourself. You’ve been drooling over her ever since she moved in.” 

“Would you get the fuck home?” was his response. 

Sad Eyes chuckled, but stood to his feet a little unsteady. Kicking the slumped figure in the chair, he spoke loudly, “Ay, Rap, get your ass up. _Vamonos_.” 

Their friend woke with a start, hand reaching for a gun that wasn’t there on instinct before moaning and muttering under his breath. Oscar watched the two walk away before his gaze fell back to the house ahead, his interest peaked further to who his neighbour was. 

\- 

She walked in to see Rio up on his feet and almost lost her shit. “The hell, Rio!” she rushed over and guided him to rest on the sofa. Face screwed up, she knew he was in pain, but he was too stubborn to want to acknowledge it. “Did you take the pills?” 

He nodded. “Just before you came. Waiting for them to kick in,” his husky voice spoke. Head rested back, he turned to her and presented a lazy smile upon his stubble tanned face. “Hey, _mama_ ,” he lifted a hand to softly graze her cheek. “You should rest. You look tired.” She move his hand and gently looked behind the bandage at his neck and then moved on to his waist. Both set of stitched looked neat and the wounds were clean. She was satisfied for the moment. “You should rest,” he repeated. “Knowing you, you’ve probably been working all night.” 

She sank into the seat beside him, their arms touching. “New windscreen, changed plates, patched up hole and primed. I’ll go back later to paint and it should be ready tonight,” she told. Removing her bag, she set it to the floor. “Also went by your place. Got you a couple things.” 

“You know that’s dangerous, Candice. Someone could have been there.” 

“Why would a Prophet go to an area that wasn’t there's?” she spoke rhetorically. At the raised and disapproving brow he gave her, her response was, “Of course, I’d make Eddie tell me what happened. And anyway, I scouted the area beforehand and I’m strapped. Who do you take me for?” 

“You wanted out. I didn’t want to put this on you.” 

“As long as you’re in my life, I’m never going to be fully out. I wouldn’t leave you hanging like that. And I know you got this. But when shit like yesterday happens, I want to make sure I can help. You could have died, Rio. I’m not having that. Plus, D needs his dad around. I’d be the worst godmother if I let something happen to you.” 

He was looking at her with a wide grin. “Your love for me always warms me. You sure you don’t want to smash? Just once.” 

She rolled her eyes, amused by his antics. Clearly he wasn’t in enough pain to halt it and she was grateful. Standing, she said, “I’m going to quickly shower and then make you something.” 

“No,” he objected softly, his eyes worried though he was the one with the bullet wound. Not the first and certainly not the last. “Sleep. I’ll guilt Eddie into making me something.” She wasn’t convinced, her eyes taking in his slight dark circles. His line of thought must of been following hers when he added, “I'll come to you after. Now go.” 

Eyes narrowed, she eventually left him, her tiredness finally catching up. 

\- 

Through his window, Oscar spied his neighbour returning late in the night with the same model car, though different. The sedan was no longer white, but a sleek black. There was no sign of any busted windows and even the rims were different. The whole thing looked fresh out of the shop and the owner, the tall black guy he saw the night before, seemed pleased when seeing it. 

The two went back into the house, but returned soon after with two bags in the man’s hands. He threw them into the back and shut the door. They spoke for a few seconds longer before they shared a fist bump in parting. He got into the car and she made her way back inside as he drove off. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Oscar flinched at the sudden sound, having been too focused to hear Cesar approach. His brother chuckled at his out of character reaction. He moved away from the window and grabbed the beer to sip. 

“Don’t you have school tomorrow?” he snapped. 

Cesar, however, shrugged it off as he looked through the blinds too, clearly trying to see what Oscar's interest. “Is someone post up or somethin'?” 

“No,” he answered. “ _Es tarde_. Now, go to bed.”

....

 _Pendejo_ \- Stupid  
_Carnal_ \- Brother  
_A mí la muerte me pela los dientes_ \- "Death peels my teeth!" meaning, Death can't do anything to me!  
_Hyna_ \- Good looking girl  
_Vamonos_ \- Let's go  
_Mama/Mami/Ma _\- (Besides mother) attractive woman, romantic partner, close female friend.  
_Et tarde_ \- It's late__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Thank you for reading more.

The kitchen towel brand she wanted was just out of reach, her body already stretched. She was just about to put the case of beer down to jump when someone decided to take pity on her. 

Taking hold, she turned, seeing a familiar face. Medium beige skin and a buzz cut, he had a moustache and a goatee with a single tear drop tattoo under one eye. A Santos cross tatted at the side of his neck, he wore typical cholo attire with the black tank, ¾ length cargo shorts, long white socks and trainers. With a cross chain dangling from his neck and a diamond piercing in one ear, she took a step back from their closeness. 

Looking into his brown eyes that were lighter so close up, she smiled politely and said, “Thanks.” 

His mouth parted, about to reply when someone called, “Spooky!” from the door, begrudgingly, judging from the click of his jaw, grabbing his attention. As he answered, “What?”, she was already walking away to grab other items. 

The speaker entered the store, his voice quite casual as he informed, “ _Algo de mierda pasó con los Prophets. Cinco abajo. Dos incógnitas. Un trato salió mal_. That’s all we know so far and – _¿No es esa tu hyna?_ ” 

Candice showed no indication she understood perfectly. They had gotten news of the mishap Rio and Eddie had been in. Five of the Prophets had been killed in the random assault, along with who she knew were two of Rio's men. What she wasn’t expecting was the last comment as she had no relations in the slightest with her neighbour to nearly be considered anything of his. 

He must of felt the same because he told his friend to, “Shut up,” which had garnered a laugh. 

Picking up a few more items, she tuned out their conversation and paid. With that, she left the store and saw her neighbour’s familiar cherry red 64 Chevrolet impala. 

Turning, she made the short walk home. 

\- 

“Hey, Candice!” 

Jamal walked blindly across the road and leaned against her fence, talking mindless in his usual loud and somewhat comedic state that had a pretty smile to form on her face. 

Watching closely as he sat on the step, he asked, “How does he know her?” 

It was Ruby who answered. “She’s his new obsession for a month now. Saw her about last week and somehow started a conversation. Poor thing doesn’t realise she laughs at his jokes out of pity.” Ruby chuckled at his own playful jab. 

“Leave him alone,” Cesar snickered. “Just give it a couple of days. He'll be over her. But, I mean, you can’t blame him.” 

Ruby didn’t disagree as they all continued to watch the interaction. It was moments later when Jamal turned and pointed in their direction, his mouth moving and finger staying straight as if he was introducing them. He gave them a wave, said something to her that had her chuckle and joined him. Oscar’s stomach flipped, suddenly feeling nervous, and in that made him feel like an idiot. While Ruby and Cesar waved back, he resisted the urge and gave her a head nod instead. 

She was distracted when a figure called her from the door. It was a man he had seen a couple of times in the past when he’d come to visit her, but never lingered too long. But looking at him now, in the day light, Oscar figured he was the body Candice and her friend rushed inside after their sudden arrival four nights ago. The man had walked over to her, his movement a little stiff. As he stood beside her, his arm slid around her waist and smiled smugly. 

Jamal stood straighter, while Oscar brows came together, his somewhat relaxed expression dropping at the sight. He watched as he whispered something in her ear, having her roll her eyes. He smiled, looked at Jamal and held his hand out to shake. Jamal now seemed less eager, but complied. The man suddenly jerked forward and Jamal shrieked, having the man laugh aloud, though Oscar noticed his hand rested on his side and a small strained look on his face. 

Candice tapped his shoulder somewhat disapproving for scaring Jamal, but the brightness on her face said otherwise. She exchanged some words with Jamal and the man followed. Soon Jamal was making his way back over, a half shook and a half dreamlike expression apparent. 

Behind, Candice touched the bandage at the man’s throat lightly while her lips moved. The man kept his vision on her, letting her fuss over him before throwing an arm over her shoulder and made their way back inside. 

“Your little sugar mama already got a _papi?_ ” Ruby teased. Jamal mimicked him, produced a exaggerated fake laugh and stopped abruptly to tell him to, “Shut up.” 

“Sorry man,” Cesar chuckled. “But hey, you could always just watch her from a far.” 

His words instantly had Oscar take a long drag from his cigarette with his stare forcibly going to the ground. 

“Har har, jokes on you two, he’s not even her boyfriend,” he announced. “Not that I have a shot, but!...my heart beats for her still. And as long as she’s your neighbour-" he paused to touch his brows and brush his shoulders, “My beautiful chocolate queen will be the centre of my eye, ya'know, unless she decides to have a thing with him, because I can really see something between them.” 

“Don’t think you’d have a shot, lil man, even if you weren’t so young,” he spoke as he took another drag. 

“All of you just love to put a brotha down.” 

“We’re just keeping you in reality. It’s our civic duty,” Ruby stood to tap Jamal's shoulder. Jamal in return looked down at his friend, unimpressed. 

“Whatever. Next time you guys have a party, I’m inviting her.” 

“How’re you inviting her to a party that isn’t yours?” Cesar asked. “And how comfortable do you think she’d be around a bunch of Santos? I mean, Oscar doesn’t even talk to her. What reason would she have to come or stay?” 

“Because we'd say ‘pretty please’?” he smiled brightly. “And I doubt your brother would mind. Right, Spooky?” 

He hesitated, eyes looking towards her bungalow, the idea milling around in his mind. For a moment he thought back to their brief run in. It was the first time he’d been so close and she was even more beautiful with her dark arched brows and long curved lashes. Broad tipped nose, her lips were plumped with an attractive cupid’s bow. He remembered the faint freckles on her clear brown skin and the depths of her dark eyes. He thought he could look into them and never stop searching. 

Her smell had been warm and inviting and he wanted to move closer to her, but she probably felt crowded by him, having her step back. He wanted to finally talk to her, but Sad Eyes interrupted before he had the chance. 

“See. He’s thinking about it!” 

Jamal brought his mind back. “What? No. No,” he shook his head as he flicked some ash away. “Cesar’s right. She’s not invited. She’s not like you or Ruby or Monse who’s got Cesar as a reason to be here. Nah, better keep her separate.” He stood, signifying he’s said his peace and went inside. 

\- 

She removed the goggles from her face as she accessed her work before her. The lines were clean, the coat was even and the curve on the car was perfect. Satisfied, she backed away to give it time to dry and strolled down the polished floors of the spacious auto-body shop. 

Various tools sounded around her with a few laughs and chatter coming from her fellow co-workers. Vehicles evenly lined and space, the closer she got the front, the more complete and polished the project for their owners to collect. Removing the mask from her face so it hung around her neck, she was in the process of taking off her gloves when her boss called her from where he stood resting on the railing, overlooking the floor. 

Jogging up the stairs, Michael smiled warmly at her and gestured towards his office with, “I’ve got a proposition.” 

He opened the door for her and she thanked him, but the room wasn’t empty as she’d expected. Instead she was surprised to see her neighbour, ‘Spooky' sat in a chair, his usual tank swapped for a grey plaid. Beside him was the tall skinny man who had been filling him in about the Prophets. 

“Urm,” she sounded as the door closed behind and her boss rounded his large desk. She stepped forward, unsure on what was happening as she shoved her gloves in her navy jumpsuit pocket. “Michael?” she spoke questioningly, ignoring the way her neighbour’s friend nudged him in a similar way kids would. 

“First thing first,” he spoke as he unlocked a draw, “Here.” She reached forward, taking the payment stacked neatly and bounded with elastic. 

“A bank transfer could have also been an option,” she stated as she casually put the money in her pocket. “Just saying.” 

“How I get it, you get it,” he chuckled. “Please, sit.” 

“I’d rather stand,” she resorted. “You mentioned a proposition.” 

“These fine gentlemen require a few modifications.” 

“With?” 

“Interior,” Michael clarified. 

She glanced at Spooky, his stare having yet to leave her since she entered, his face and whole demeanour making the room feel heavier. 

“Has to be me?” she turned back to her boss to ask. 

He shrugged. “I’m impressed with your work and I want to see what else you can do. That and you still owe me for that unplanned repair of yours.” 

“Doing this means you let that go,” she spoke evenly. 

“Deal.” 

“Fine.” 

“Great,” he clapped. “Let me introduce you. Hermanos, this is Candice, my newest recruit. Candice, meet Spooky and Sad Eye. Later today some of their guys will bring the cars and we'll have them ready in three days.” He spoke this as he leaned forward, his clasped hands resting on his desk. “Later that day their guys will drop by and then we’ll transport the cars to a new location.” 

“She doesn’t do the drop. _¿Me entiendes_ , Michael?” Spooky's voice was low, steady and uncompromising. There was no threat, no overt warning, but his demand was clear as day without even trying. “ _Ella no necesita involucrarse._ ” 

He had spoken the last words looking at her intently before she broke it, glancing at her boss as if she was clueless to his speech. Michael simply agreed and then told her she could go. 

\- 

She was happy she had dropped Rio home a couple days before to recover the rest of the way because she had hardly left the shop since the proposition. The cars that came in where more than a few and varied in styles. She was focusing predominately on the interior; more specifically, creating compartments that would be hard to find. 

She asked no questions the same way her boss didn’t question her when she turned up with a questionable car, needing to repair it. She would have been surprised that he allowed it, but being located on the outskirts of Freeridge, the shop was flashy enough to not be considered suspicious in any underlining dealings they may or may not be involved. It’s one of the reason why she also chose the shop. Not for dealing, but modifications if Rio or anyone in his team required someone they trusted to modify their rides in a place that was considered safe. 

It was how she knew that the Santos were trafficking cocaine or something similar by the general size Michael suggested. She worked precisely, adjusting placements and its access. If the cars she worked on were to be searched, they would have to be stripped bare to find anything. 

When all the modifications were done and the cars were repainted, ready for pick up, Michael handed her a stack of money privately, shrugging his shoulders when seeing the slight frown she gave at the cash. 

“How I get it, you get it,” he spoke casually with a teasing tone. “Uh, Candice,” he called when she was about to head out, done for the day. “Good work,” he told. “See you tomorrow.” 

She left, descending down the stairs as she shrugged on her cardigan and slipped her bag on. Glancing down the shop, a few Santos were stuffing the car. She turned and left without a word. 

...

 _Algo de mierda pasó con los Prophets. Cinco abajo. Dos incógnitas. Un trato salió mal. That’s all we know so far and – ¿No es esa tu hyna?”_ \- Some shit went down with the Prophets. Five down. Two unknowns. A deal went wrong. That's all we know so far and - Isn't that your girl?  
_Me entiendes_ \- You understand me?  
_Ella no necesita involucrarse_ \- She doesn't need to get involved.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but before he fully realised what he was doing, he crossed the road, entered her front garden and proceeded to continue forth at the side of the house where he watched her go minutes before. Rounding the corner in a slow, curious stroll, he saw her crouched down, working a gardening tool into the soil. 

As he took another step closer from behind, she stood abruptly and faced him with a knife drawn. Where it came from, he didn’t know, but her stance showed she knew how to use it. 

“Ain’t come to start any trouble, _Ma_ ,” he held his hands up slightly to show they were empty. 

She regarded him, her dark eyes calculating, though never taking a step towards him. It was after a couple of seconds did she relax as if nothing happened. Oscar lowered his hands, drinking her in when she made her way to a circular white outdoor metal table to place the knife. “Can I help you with something?” she questioned while removing her gardening gloves. 

“I like the work you did. It was good. Real good.” 

“Did you expect me to be shit?” she raised a brow. 

“Nah. I was just...surprised.” 

She pursed her lips at the comment, but said nothing else, allowing a silence to fall. 

Oscar took a step forward and she kept his gaze; so focused it had his fingers twitch. 

“Did you get your cut?” 

“Do you usually make rounds to see if everyone’s been paid?” she questioned back. 

“We’re neighbours. Thought I’d check in personally.” 

“Look, is this whole visit some sort of intimidation tack tic? Because if it is, you can relax. I just do my job. What the client wants done isn’t my business.” 

“But you know what is my business, _Ma_? Making sure everyone in my area don’t have some unnecessary beef with the Prophets and bringing that shit close to home.” 

He watched her reaction, or lack there of. She wasn’t playing dumb to the topic, but she also didn’t look worried that he made some connection. That it was weird how a car rolls up with bullet holes and a body that didn’t look too good to match. How in the same night the Prophets had some shit going down with an unknown. It was too easy for her to think to take the car away and change it as if the act was a natural one to take. Nothing was for sure, of course, just speculation at the sketchy behaviour. And now knowing she works at an auto-shop that provides extra service for the right price? His little neighbour was just full of secrets. 

“So if you got somethin' to say, I’d say it now.” 

“Well I guess its lucky there’s nothing to say,” she replied coolly. “Now, if that’s all, please leave.” 

His jaw tensed, annoyed that he was giving off the wrong impression. He knew he could come off a bit much some times and a straight accusation, though may be true, with her being involved with something against the Prophets wasn’t the right way to go about it. 

“Look,” he started again, trying to save the situation. “I'm not tryin’ to shake you down, but if you’re involved in some shit, its best if I know. _Puedo ayudar_. I can help,” he translated the last part. 

“I’m fine, thanks,” she told, her face still not showing much expression like it had when they had bumped into each other or when she spoke with Jamal. She turned to go back to her gardening, her knife slipping to a hold at her hip hidden by her oversized shirt, but paused to face him again. “I know the type of area I moved in. If I didn’t think I could handle it, I wouldn’t have. But the houses are cheap and decent, so I’m here, for now. I’m not trying to get directly involved with any gang shit. So, the Prophets. The Santos-" she gestured towards him, somehow making him feel exposed when it shouldn’t, “Not my business.” 

And with that she went back to churning the soil and planting a flower in the home she just made for it. Oscar felt as if she had just stopped the entire conversation without trying. He didn’t know what to say to that or where to go from there. It was almost like how Cuchillos had ended things, removing his hatred and belittling. Candice, however, had him tongue tied because he wanted to continue to talk to her, but didn’t know how and it pissed him off. 

Turning on his heels, he left, already thinking of other ways to approach her. 

\- 

She liked to scan the area. Using jogging as an excuse, she now knew most of the back roads and easy access to locations near her, both on foot and in a car. Each route she memorized, taking note of the general occupants of the area and the vibe. And being a woman jogging in an area that wasn’t hers, she didn’t come off as anything threatening. Also being black and could be misidentified as a African American, jogging around Prophet side of Freeridge mostly came with cat calls she’d ignore. 

She’d come to identify which area belonged to who and the pockets that were seen as neutral grounds. Within all of these spaces she could blend in, picking up conversations and sifting through what was valuable information or not. It was just her luck to be listening to a couple of Prophets entered the same shop she did. 

“He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doin'. He think he’s runnin' shit, but don’t know shit. He’s lucky his ass didn’t end up dead with that bullshit he pulled. Fucked up the chance of getting that dealer back.” 

“Don’t let Tyrese hear you sayin' all this. You know he hot-headed,” his companion warned, glancing around to make sure none of their others members were close. 

“Man, fuck him. That dude was who we got that dope pill supply from. Those shits were selling like crazy. Racks for days. But then he gon' try jack and shoot at em. Fuck up two of his guys and also got some of ours merked. Ain’t make no sense.” 

“Yo, shut up, he’s comin',” his friend hushed him just before the doors opened. 

“Ay, what’s taking you bitches so long? Damn.” 

Candice turned slightly, seeing the man they were discussing. He looked around her age, maybe older than 24. A green durag on, tattoos ran down his arms in a sleeve as some gold chains rested against his exposed chest. Face set hard, he ran a hand over his beard. Like Spooky was the walking stereotype for Cholos, Tyrese represented the same for a black gang member. His presence was coming off as extra hard for, trying to appear more dominant with the gun tucked into the back of his trousers. 

Glancing at the shopkeeper, the older black woman didn’t look pleased by who came into her store. Candice walked over to the counter, smiling politely at the woman as she handed her items over. 

“Do you need a bag, sweetie?” 

“No, thank you,” she replied as she handed the money she owed and grabbed her water and chocolate. “Keep the change. Have a good day.” She turned the leave, only having her path blocked half way. 

“Haven’t seen you before.” 

She resisted the urge to clench her jaw and tighten her fist around her purchases and instead shuffle slightly on her foot and shrink into herself. “Excuse me,” she spoke softly. Trying to manoeuvre around, he stepped in her way. 

“Where you goin’? I just wanna talk.” 

She looked up at him through her lashes seeing a conceited expression with a smirk and roaming eyes that were blatantly taking her in like she was a meal. It had her want to sink her blade through his eye. If she didn’t know who he was she might have entertained it. He wasn’t bad looking. But knowing he tried to kill Rio, all she could think about was putting his body in the ground. 

“Sorry, I need to go,” she put a quiver in her voice before clearing her throat and raised her head to look at him as if feigning confidence. “Excuse me.” 

He purposely looked her up and down, smiling to himself and glanced over his shoulder to see if his boys were watching as if he was putting on a show before turning back to her. He clicked his tongue and smiled, showing off his grills. 

She’s always hated the blatant display of money. You would think they’d try to hide it more, or wear their jewellery with a discrete class, but most gang bangers were like rappers. Want to flex without always having much to begin with. It was as if they were dying to be noticed, but being in the business from her point of view made more sense to blend in. To only lay dominance when it was necessary others wise it all just seemed like an act. 

“Pretty females like you shouldn’t act so shy,” he told as he stepped aside. 

She _‘released’_ a breath and walked pass, but the slap to her ass had her whole body tense and anger fill her when hearing his laugh. She kept her cool and _‘hurried'_ out with her body vibrating. His action was a clear indication of needing power to wield on those he saw lesser than. Those he had no respect for. And from what she knew, he was just trying to go up in the ranks. Rio wasn’t meant to even be meeting Tyrese, but it strongly seems that Tyrese wants to be calling the shots, thus the attack on Rio. Even his own members didn’t seem to like him, seeing the opportunity to make bank go down the drain because of his actions. 

Either way, he won’t be a problem for long. 

Seeing a green car that she had to walk around, an opportunity came to light. She clumsily dropped her things, rushing to pick them up in an embarrassed state and walked away, making the journey home. 

She was walking up to her house when she spotted Spooky across the road looking under the hood of his car. Beside him, his little brother nodded to whatever Spooky was saying until he spotted her and held a single hand up in a small wave that had her wave back. Spooky turned to look, his eyes meeting hers as he watched her. His lips parted from what she could see as she came up to her gate, but he didn’t linger; instead turning back to his car and telling Cesar to pay attention. 

Candice went inside, glancing at her phone. On it showed a map of Freeridge and a small dot cruising down its roads. 

\- 

The barbeque was in full swing with the music playing and food cooking. The Californian sun blaring down, everyone was in a good mood with Santos, their _ruca's_ , and additional friends roaming around. Beer in hand, he took a swing, listening to Sad Eyes as they leaned against the wall. 

“No one saw shit. Found him in a alley near one of the girls he’s usually with. Throat was slashed. The job was clean. No struggle. No fight. No nothin'.” 

“ _Con dinero baila el perro_ ,” he recounted the saying with a straight face. 

Sad Eyes thought on it and shook his head. “True. But who? I mean, from what I’ve heard, he got a few of his own pissed from how he’d been acting since the bulk of them been away. Tyrese been tryin' to step up, but not many liked it. I’m just wondering who the fuck got em.” He took a swing, brows creased in thought. 

“Look,” Oscar rolled his shoulder. “It ain’t one of us, so this shit ain’t our problem. _¿Oyes?_ If they think about startin' shit with us, then we shut it down. But like I said, the hit wasn’t us. That’s something they have to figure out.” 

As he spoke, his eyes unconsciously drifted across the street before ripping them away. He must of been staring longer than he thought because Sad Eyes was watching him, amusement present on his long face. 

“What?” he grumbled. 

“This _bonita_ really has your head gone. I mean, I get it, she’s fine as hell. She clearly knows about our world and the kinda shit we do. Why haven’t you made your move? Get it outta ya system?” 

“It ain’t like that. I don’t-" he started to say, but stopped knowing he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about what it would feel like to be between her legs and caress her tender looking skin and to smell her scent as he looked into her eyes. 

But it wasn’t the only reason she caught his attention. It was his first perception of her in his mind being dislodged the moment he realised she wasn’t as normal as she seemed. That crumb by crumb he was taking notice of more and it had him wanting to know more. To know her. To find out how she learned to fix cars and modify them for a specific purpose. How she was so comfortable holding a knife defensively. How she wasn’t even intimidated by the likes of him but instead was disinterested. Obviously he’s had women in his life that understood his life; grew up in it, yet she didn’t seem weighed down, bothered or hyper aware. 

“Why don’t you invite her over? Didn’t you say Cesar’s friend talks to her. He’s here. It would make it less weird for her.” 

“Hanging out with a 15 year old at a Santos party is still weird,” he told. 

“You’re also her neighbour. It’s not like you’re a complete stranger. _Entonces ve. Vamos_. See what she says. And then when you two eventually fuck, have _bebés_ and get _casado_ , you can thank me.” Sad Eyes reached forward to take his beer and gestured him to go with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Oscar couldn’t help but glare as a response before begrudgingly weaving between the few people that were at the front like it was over the more livelier section at the back. A hand running over his shaved head, he crossed the road, walked along her stone path where a tree bloomed with cream flowers while her grass was manicured and had other plants growing. It all made his house and surroundings appear bland, boring and lifeless. 

He came to a stop, feeling suddenly nervous but he pushed it down and knocked. He waited a few seconds before he heard heels clicking with each step before he was staring at her and his breath caught. A plunged fitted navy midi-dress clung to her bodies in ways that had his fingers twitch while her hair was now in twist he was sure were extensions, sat prettily on top of her head in a bun. Make-up not overbearing, tear drop diamond earrings hung while every surface of warm brown skin exposed had him salivating to touch. 

She cleared her throat, watching with a raised brow. “Is there something you need?” she wondered, voice casual. 

“ _Dios ayúdame_ ,” he spoke to himself before continuing, “I was gonna to ask if you wanted to come by. We have food and drinks and Jamal was insisting I invited you,” he mentally bit his tongue at the last part, somehow needing a reason to come over that didn’t make it look like he wanted her to come instead. “I thought I’d extend the invitation, but it looks like you got somewhere to be.” 

She smiled. He wasn’t sure if it was for him or for Jamal wanting her over, but he took it in, liking the way it looked. 

“Thanks, but I’ve actually got plans,” she declined. 

His eyes couldn’t help but roam up and down her form as he said, “Someplace fancy?” 

“Something like that, yeah.” 

The lightness in her tone compared to their last encounter had him feeling more relaxed, causing his body to feel less stiff before her. “Can I ask where?” 

She clicked her tongue and chuckled. “Why so curious?” 

“You got me wondering,” he admitting. “Don’t normally see women dressed like you round ere. Its...different.” 

“Is that a compliment?” she deciphered, humour in her eyes as she watched him. “Well thanks. The occasion requires it, though the location is something I don’t know. A surprise. Should be good though.” 

He was about to ask what said surprised was for and from who, but the answer rolled up in a black Mercedes-Benz G-Class and stepped out. Dress pants and a fitted navy shirt buttoned to the top, his sleeves were rolled up with a expensive watch at his wrist. An owl tattoo spread across his neck, his hair was shaved low while medium stubble showed on his face. The mans overall frame was tall, yet slimmer than Oscar’s own, but there was a vibe about him Oscar knew well enough. 

“What are the flowers for?” The smile he saw on her face was warm, yet playful. 

The new guest he recognised from previous visits chuckled upon his approach. “Can’t I do something nice for you, _mama_? Damn, always suspicious." 

She stepped out the door, her arm lightly brushing Oscar’s as she took the man in a hug, their familiarity clear as day. It had him wonder if she lied to Jamal when she said they weren’t together. 

He watched them part. She took the flowers from him while his eyes roamed her, though not in the way he had when she had opened the door. Instead the man seemed to be searching for something beyond the surface, his face somewhat serious. 

“Would you stop fussing?” she tapped his chest. “I’m good as always.” 

“Still gotta make sure before you wanna do something reckless again,” he watched her. “Next time give me a heads up so I got your back." 

“Yeah-yeah, sure. But I'm still not going to apologise.” She turned then as if remembering Oscar who had been observing the interaction. Taking a couple of steps towards him she said, “I have to go. But thank you for the invite.” 

He looked at her, smiling small. “Sure thing. Maybe next time. I’ll see you around, _ma_.” She gave him an somewhat surprised look to know the invite wasn’t a one time thing, but nodded nevertheless. Turning, he passed the man and left. 

Strolling across the road, he was soon standing beside Sad Eyes once more who was chuckling to himself, clearly had been watching the entire time. 

“Ya'know, it looked like it was going good from afar until the boyfriend came. Dude looks Hispanic,” he observed. 

Oscar gave him a look like ‘so?’ 

“She might have a type. You could have a shot,” he stated. They watched as the two got into the car, him opening the door for her, and drove away. Sad Eyes let out a long soft whistle. “You’re taste shot up. You better be planning places to take her. Or are you planning on romancing her with your culinary skills?” 

Oscar rolled his eyes, his face flat while Sad Eyes shoulders shook with humour. “You really gotta find something better to do,” Oscar told before he walked away. 

... 

_Ruca_ \- Girlfriend. _Con dinero baila el perro_ \- With money even the dog dances (Everybody has a price). _Oyes_ \- You hear? _Bonita_ \- cute/pretty. _Entonces ve_ \- Then go. _Casado_ -Married. _Dios ayúdame_ \- God help me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 3. Their interactions are starting to pick up, so that's a plus. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Call it odd or just boredom, but at the mention of going to a carnival and hanging out with a fifteen-year-old, Candice didn’t have anything better to do for the evening, so she took Jamal’s invitation and went. She had already met his father when she went into his restaurant for a meal and found him to be a lovely man, so she was happy to know both Dwayne and his wife, Fran, were present when she showed. 

She found herself making easy conversation with them, making a light joke about her desperation for friends that she’d hang out with a teen and his insane cheerily disposition. They gave a knowing look, use to their son’s hyperactivity and persistence that was endearing in his own way, while also informing her how Jamal had an array of friends you wouldn’t expect, so him befriending her was just another one added to the list. Jamal claimed his charm and good looks were to blame; how they will get him far, having them chuckle at the boy’s confidence as they strolled around the carnival, checking out various games and rides. 

Soon they parted, his parents going for a couple’s ride while they found themselves heading for the bumper cars where she terrorised him, having him yell at her, “Woman, leave me alone!” in an uncontrollable laughter. “Bump me one more time and I'mma-” he gasped dramatically, his head twisting around to look at her from the corner she had backed him into. “That’s it! Oh, you better drive away!” 

His attempts were mostly futile as she swivelled out of the way from both him and others, and she was enjoying herself more and more. His company reminded her of her younger cousin with his likeness. She guessed it was one of the reasons why she continued the conversation with him when he had first approached and continued to speak whenever they crossed paths. 

They had sampled four few more rides before moving on to the stalls where they battled each other at shooting basket balls. He won by a single basket, having him hoot out with triumph before they moved onto the next, a balloon and dart game. She won him a medium sized stuffed gnome that he kept tucked under his arm before they strolled along the crowed path, the area lit with multi-coloured lights while they sipped on their slushy. 

“Jamal!” 

They stopped, seeing a duo make their way over. 

“Ruban,” Jamal spoke with a satisfied look upon his face. “How may I help you?” 

“You said you were going out with your parents,” his short friend folded his arms with his brows arched. Behind him, a taller curvy girl with thick brows and huge hoops made an oh shaped with a mouth as if Jamal had been caught out in a lie. “I don’t see them,” Ruban added. 

“I _am_. They’re around here...somewhere. We split up.” 

“I saw them by the burger stand actually,” Candice offered. 

“Hah! See,” Jamal taunted. “Plus, I invited Candice and we’re having a great time, right?” 

She chuckled. “Yeah, it’s been fun.” 

“Can I talk to you?” Ruban huffed. 

Jamal groaned, but faced her. “Look, baby-” She rose her brow, unimpressed, having him immediately stutter and change his words to, “I-I mean, Candice.” She nodded as if to say, 'much better', before he continued, “I’ll be right back. Look, there’s a game,” he pointed to a stall with guns to aim and shoot, “Win yourself something?” and then he walked ahead, dragging Ruban off. 

The girl with them smiled brightly at her, displaying the small gap in her front tooth. “Lovin’ the outfit, girl. You really know how to show off your _cuerpo_. Workin' all of it,” she said before rushing off to the side where the boys had gone. 

Candice chuckled to herself before going to the stall. She watched a few people shoot and stepped forward once a space became available. Drink placed down, she paid and soon had the fake rifle aimed at the individual metal duck targets before – One. Three. Six. Eight. Ducks went down with a ping upon impact; the act satisfying, reminding her how calming shooting can be. _Well, when you’re not also being shot at_ , she thought to herself as she lowered the BB gun. 

“Good shot,” a figure came to stand beside her. A grey short sleeve with a black long sleeve beneath, he smelled like fresh soap and aftershave. “Should I ask how you’re so good at that?” 

“Why? Feeling threatened?” she looked at him. 

Spooky smiled, the gesture suiting him a lot more compared to the scowl he’d often wear, though was still attractive in its own way. “Nah, _ma_. Just make sure you’re not planning to use it on me and we good.” 

“Just don’t get on my bad side and you’ll never have to worry.” 

“Promise?” he asked almost teasingly. 

She looked him up and down, never really had the chance to fully take him in and sit on it until now. He was definitely good looking; his appearance domineering in nature that was appealing. His pretty eyebrows arched, she smiled slightly and replied, “Promise,” before finishing the game and winning herself a stuffed Rastafarian banana because, why not? 

“ _Eres del Caribe?_ ” he asked and then immediately translated, “You from the Caribbean?” probably based of her choice of prize. 

“Partly,” she answered. Nodding her head at the game, she said, “Want to have a go?” lifting the BB gun to him. 

His hand rubbed along his jaw as he thought on it, his eyes locked on hers. She gave him a smile as she spoke, “I mean, if you think you can. Not everyone’s got good aim,” while paying for another round. 

His shoulders shook at her comment, the two of them knowing between them who he was and the shit he could most likely do due to the type of life he lived. Smiling, he took the gun from her and took aim. Down. Down. Down. Ducks slammed over before he put the gun to the table, faced her and gave a smug grin. 

“Give the lady a Pikatchu,” he told the worker without looking at him. 

The next moment she was holding the stuffed Pikatchu wearing a sombrero. Her eyes lit with humour at his choice as she nodded somewhat approvingly. 

Hand out, she spoke, “Candice.” 

He glanced down and then looked at her as if confused on why she was introducing herself, yet he still reached forward and shook her hand as he said, “I already know that.” 

“True. But we haven’t exactly met like this. Just us. Thought I’d take the initiative,” she put out, taking note on how his hand engulfed hers, the warmth of them and the slight firmness. “So, can I get a name? A real name other than Spooky, which is not mysterious at all.” 

Her comment had him chuckle with a warmth that vibrated through their hold. He thought on in, but replied, “Oscar,” in a cool way. 

“Oscar,” she tested the name. “Nice to meet you, ya’know, formally.” 

“You to, Candice.” 

She was staring at him for far too long, their hands not even shaking anymore, but just connected. She felt his thumb graze the back on her hand and she didn’t care in the slightest. He took a small step forward, his eyes taking her in. Lips parting- 

“Is this a bad time or...?” 

Oscar’s jaw clenched as he rolled his eyes. Parting their hands, Candice turned to Jamal who was looking between her and Oscar questionably. Behind him was his friend Ruban and the curvy girl from earlier. Next to them Cesar had joined, his fingers entwined with a pretty mixed girl Candice had seen before, she was sure. 

“Everything good?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Wanna go jump on another ride...if we can find a place to put your prizes?” his eyes squinted as he stared at the stuff toys and then at his own. “Yeah, we can find a place.” 

“You sure? You don’t want to hang out with your friends?” 

“I hang out with them every day. A little distance would do us some good.” Ruban put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. Jamal saw this and said, “Get over it,” jokingly. “So, where to?” he stepped towards her. “Oh, what about the Ferris wheel?” 

“Or maybe a water game, because that was thirsty,” Ruban commented. 

Jamal mimicked him and huffed. “Ready?” 

She shrugged, toys under each arm and took her melting slushy. “Ready,” she said, sparing Oscar a glance before they walked away. 

“She’s too old for you and not into you!” Ruban shouted from behind, to which Jamal shouted back, “Hater!” 

\- 

Since the carnival, her interactions with Oscar had increased with actions of acknowledgements whenever in passing and general small talk. The week or so after she had been at the store when a couple of Prophet members were cat calling her, trying to make advances and ignoring her declines. She gritted her teeth, slapping a hand that groped her ass, garnering a laughter from him and his two boys. 

She recognised one from before when she was scoping the area and had overheard his conversation about Tyrese. He had been the one that was not enthused by his antics. He looked about 20 at most. Now she was contemplating about slitting his throat from participating in this harassment after she cut each finger from his friend’s wondering hands. 

The young man before stepped forward, getting up in her face, his 6ft height having her needing to glare up at him. 

“C'mon, babe. Don’t be like that.” 

“Was me slapping your hand away not a clear enough indication that I don’t want to be touched or even associated with you? Or has all the crack and weed fucked up your brain cells even more?” she spoke coldly. “Leave me alone.” 

His boys beyond were laughing while his jaw clenched, clearly feeling embarrassed. His eyes narrowed. “Do you know who you’re talking to?” 

“I don’t fucking care,” she replied, feeling the annoyance build. 

In situations like this it was hard for her to remember to not react. That she was taking a break from the life. Trying to change. But the violent reaction he was unknowingly eliciting in her was magnifying, causing her patience to thin. She knew if Rio was there he would have just watched, waiting for her to simply gut, or better yet, put a bullet between his eyes and be done with it, but she was trying to lessen the impulse. 

Taking a sharp breath, showing her frustration, she tried again with, “Excuse me,” attempting to step around which he stopped just like Tyrese had. 

With a grip of the plastic back in one had tightening with each passing snicker, she had her hand pressed to her back which they couldn't see. In one move she could lift the oversized shirt she wore and use her blade in one swift motion, but she was refraining and it was becoming increasingly difficult to not react until a signature cherry impala rolled up. 

The boy she recognised face dropped, the other boy looked uneasy while the asshole before her looked pissed. 

“Get in,” she heard Oscar say, his tone hard and she could imagine the grim look on his face, but she couldn’t tear her gaze from the man before her. 

He chuckled bitterly, looking between her and the car parked beside them. “You getting in the car, bitch?” he spoke lowly to her. 

Her eyes narrowed, wanting so bad to see the shock in his face as blood pooled in his mouth as he fell to her knees. She could act like a victim; like she was vulnerable, but there was only so much she would tolerate before she got bored and acted out. But she couldn’t. Not out in the opened with three Prophet members and an obvious Santos in a neutral area. Any act out from her could start up something unintentionally and she didn’t want that problem to land on Oscar. So bottling her pride, she turned, walked around the car and got into the passenger side. 

“What the fuck was that?” he grumbled once he had already drove off. 

“I was being harassed. I thought that was obvious,” she quipped, her tone irritated. 

“So, what? You were just gonna take them on on your own? I mean, that’s why you were reaching for your knife, right?” 

She spared him a glance seeing the way his lips pursed and noticed the how his body tensed. His knuckles on the steering wheel was turning white from him gripping it so tightly. He was clearly pissed. 

“Am I just supposed to take their shit?” she asked rhetorically. “If I need to defend myself I will.” _They're just lucky you rolled up_ , she thought bitterly, the anger in her still simmering. 

“You could have started some shit and you don’t even know it,” he snapped. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not a part of either of your gang shit. But I’m sorry predatory men wanting to sexually harass me could have fucked up whatever truce you guys have. My bad. Next time I’ll try to be less of a fucking target,” her voice was thick with sarcasm. 

His jaw was clenched, his eyes meeting hers momentarily before he faced the road once more. They had spoken no words for the remainder of the journey until he parked in his drive. 

She got out, barely sparing him a glance as she said, “Thanks for the ride,” before crossing the road and soon entering her own house. _How did an intended casual walk turn out so shit?_ she asked herself. Before long she threw her things down, put in her headphones with the volume on blast as she entered her back garden and worked out. It must of been 35 minutes of releasing pent up frustration did she stop, her body licked with sweat until she went to shower, leaving the LA sunset behind her. 

Cleaned, moisturized and in pyjama shorts and a spaghetti strap tank, a knock at the door had her opening it. There she saw Oscar leaning against the frame, his bare arms crossed. “Can we talk, _ma_?” 

Having calmed down, she nodded, stepping outside, not knowing him or fully trusting him enough to have him in her momentarily home. She leaned against the opposite frame and waited for him to start knowing her face was somewhat stoic. 

He took her in, running a hand over his buzz cut and then rubbed his jaw. His brows creased as if thinking of what to say before he settled on something. “Look, I wasn’t tryin' to be insensitive to what happened to you. I’m just really tryin’ to keep the peace and seeing you surrounded like that...I wasn’t just worried bout you doin’ somethin'. I was worried I would.” 

She frowned, but said nothing. 

“Shit might seem alright, but one wrong move and both side will start shootin' at each other on sight. It puts people in danger. Puts the block in danger and I don’t want that,” he told, his face serious. 

“I get that. I do. But it doesn’t mean I’ll allow them to grope me up. It may not look it, but I can take care of myself. And whether you meant to or not, I’m now on their radar when you pulled up. If they see me again, I won't just be some random chick. I’ll be attached to you.” 

His jaw clenched, but he nodded, seeing his mistake. He released a sigh, rested his head back on the frame as he looked at her through narrowed eyes while his hands slid into the front pockets his cargo pants. “Is it a bad thing?” 

“Is what?” 

“Being attached to me,” he clarified before repeating his question. “ _¿Es algo malo?_ ” 

“If shit was to go south like you hope it doesn’t, then yeah. They’ll look at me like a sell out based of race alone, despite Latin America being diverse, but I guess that’s where their education fails.” The comment had him snort before she added, “And going for the women is the easy way to make a statement. I don’t want to go down in a drive by.” _God forbid_ , she thought. “But other than that...” she kept his gaze, “No. Its not so bad.” 

“I won’t let anythin’ happen to you,” he stated seriously. 

She smiled and said, “I think you’re taking your neighbourly duties too serious, but thanks. Always wanted a cholo guardian angel. A cute one too.” 

Oscar chuckled, rolling his eyes at her joking. “ _Bonita_ , don’t flirt with me. It won’t end well for you.” She held her hands up in a fake surrender as he leaned off the frame and took a step away, though his gaze never left her. “Stay outta trouble,” was all he said before departing. 

Since that had occurred there had been a slight shift between them. Less interactions based on polite basic acknowledge to more being acquaintances. It was nice. Being in his company gave her some needed socialisation with someone her own age when she wasn’t talking to or texting Rio, a hand full of friends and family members. 

So as she cleaned out her car and checked under the hood while old school R&B flooded out of the system at a decent volume, she smiled at a comment Oscar made while he leaned casually beside her, watching as she worked. 

“Haven’t seen your boyfriends around lately.” 

She knew he was referring to Rio, having her roll her eyes playfully. “He's been a little busy,” she told, not correcting him. 

“So you _are_ seeing him?” 

“Is this your way of asking if I’m single? Cause, I mean, if you want to hook up, just say.” She looked up at him through her lashes, eyes slightly squinting from the sun. He was caught of guard with a single brow raised causing her to laugh. “Relax, Oscar, I’m joking,” she told as she finished checking the oil and then shut the bonnet. Wiping the grease away on a cloth she added, “He's just my friend. What about you? Haven't seen any girls coming in and out of your place. Or do you just go to theirs?” 

“Why? You jealous?” he looked down at her, a smirk at his lips. 

She stuffed the dirty cloth in her back pocket and replied, “Very. Even the thought of you smiling at another woman gets me so angry that I want to punch something, ya'know?” 

He chuckled as he took a step forward, crowding her pace. “You’ve got jokes, huh? It’s ok, _bebita_ , you can admit you want me. Just say the word and you’re mine.” His eyes deliberately took in her entire body from top to bottom, his lips slightly parting as he smiled teasingly with a seductive challenge in his brown eyes. 

“Ooh, I’m tingling,” she spoke with mischief, enjoying to odd flirting between them she wasn’t too entirely sure if she was being serious or not, but nevertheless continued to participate. She wasn’t blind. She could see he had some attraction to her and she could appreciate his attractiveness as well, but it was all innocent teasing. “Just don’t make me too jealous, alright? It can get really ugly.” 

As she stepped back, he chuckled as he shook his head saying, “ _Estúpida_ ,” with an endearment to it. She stuck her tongue at him and walked around the car to turn off the music. 

\- 

“How long has it just been you and Cesar?” She questioned easily as she leaned back in her seat opposite him, popping a fry into her pretty mouth as she waited for his response. 

He hesitated, but said, “Years.” 

“Where are your parents?” she fired unabashedly. 

He'd usually be more standoffish, not seeing why the person asking couldn’t mind their damn business, but Candice looked genuinely curious, her presence calm and relaxed. It also helped they were sat at the back; not many people in Dwyane’s burger joint. 

“ _Del padre_ around here and there. Was locked up for a long time. Wouldn’t count on em as far as I can throw em,” he told, unable to keep to years of resentment hidden. He adjusted himself in the chair to add, “Don’t even know where our _madre_ is. Haven’t for years.” 

He didn’t say any more, at least any specifics as though he liked Candice, he can’t say he knew her well enough to fully trust beyond a mutual understanding between them. But he also took notice that she never asked about his position in the gang or what exactly he was involved with. Being with her would often have him forget about it due to how unbothered she seemed. It again had him wondering about her and why that was. 

“Can't have been easy to practically raise him on your own. What are you, like, 24-25?” 

“24,” he told, only just having it occur to him of her age. “You?” 

“24.” 

“24 and you can buy a decent sized house. Freeridge or not, still good,” he nodded with approval. “So what about you? Parents still together?” 

Sipping on her lemonade, she nodded. “Happily.” 

She said it so easily, he couldn’t help the slight jealousy. Though what he appreciated was her not putting on a sympathetic act to benefit him. Instead she told it how it was and it was good to know not all parents were dead beats. That kids like Jamal and Ruby and even Monse's single father had people that provided that strong familial love and support. 

“Where are they?” 

“Brazil,” she answered. 

“Why?” 

“Because they live there,” she smiled and it had his stomach flutter. 

“I thought you were from the Caribbean?” 

“Mum’s Jamaican, dad's Brazilian. Spent most of my childhood in both.” 

“So you speak Portuguese?” he assumed. 

She put another Fry in her mouth and smiled as she said, “Fluently. Along with Spanish may I add. Speaking off, why did your friend refer to me as your _hyna_ months back?” 

He felt an embarrassed flush creep up his neck, but he leaned back on the chair, playing it off while his mind thought about every sly comment he’d hope had gone over her head in the past. Looking at her and recalling their past interactions, she never led him to believe she understood the language. 

“What? Aren’t you?” his teasing had her chuckle. “He’s an idiot. Soon he’ll be calling you my _ruca_ too. Wanting me to claim you and shit.” 

“Claim me?” she spoke with disbelief. 

For some reason the idea wasn’t one too far fetch in his mind, yet he wouldn’t blame her. He couldn’t see her wanting to be with him. Possibly fuck, maybe. But be with? Though comfortable, she seemed too good for him. She was more in line to be with the guy he usually sees her with. The well dressed, sharp looking man rather than some simple hoodlum. 

Oscar shrugged his shoulder, pushing the thought of her rejecting him down and for once was glad to have the distraction that was his brother and his friends entering. 

Cesar spotted him and walked down the restaurant to their seats. “Hey,” he greeted Candice. “What are you guys doing here?” 

It was a dumb question, because what else do you do at a food establishment, but he knew what he really meant. Why are you two out together? Yet he couldn’t help answer with an obvious answer, “Eating.” 

Cesar huffed out, a little embarrassed with a, “Right.” 

“Want to join?” she asked. 

Before he could answer and Oscar could decline for him, Ruby already walked over with a smirk on his face while Jamal was behind him. “See. I told you.” 

“What?” Jamal smoke loudly, catching the attention of the closest guests two tables up. “This is nothing. They’re just chilling.” He pushed forwarded, looking down at Candice to ask, “You guys aren’t a...a thing, are you?” 

Her brows rose while Oscar rolled his eyes wanting them all to just go away with their interference, no longer wanting it. She was about to answer when her phone began to vibrate. _Rio_ , he caught the name, watching as she brought the phone to her ear. She didn’t even say anything before the lightness in her face fell and her gaze became hard as she listened. 

“I told you he was no good,” she eventually spoke and sighed. “Alright. Just send me the address and I’ll see you soon. Alright, bye.” 

She hung up, a hand running over her slicked back hair where the bun rested at the back. She put money down on the table and stood. Glancing at him, she said, “Sorry, I have to go,” and left, manoeuvring herself around the boys and then out of the restaurant. 

..

_Cuerpo_ \- Body  
 _Estúpida_ \- Stupid   
_Del padre_ \- Father  
 _Madre_ \- Mother


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexually explicit content that was lowkey cringe to write (because I don't usually write it) coming up, but hey ho, lol. If it makes you uncomfortable, soz. Just skim when you get to that point hahaha. Where said point is? You'll know ;-)  
> Thanks again for reading!

She parked her car and cut the engine, her body exhausted. She hadn’t done wet work in a while, but with Rio there she felt like nothing had changed as she went easily back into carving a human body up and torturing answers out like it was nothing. 

Though Rio didn’t exactly want to involve her, both of their parents required it when it could have meant a possible infiltration into the business. Luckily the man was easily persuaded, giving her and Rio the answers they needed. He had been working with the feds, feeding them information, but nothing they couldn’t handle or pay off.

_"I know you wanted some time away from all this. I’m sorry, mama.”_

_She leaned off the wall and walked into his arms. They held each other tight, both finding comfort in the hold. For the moment they could relax without the pent up anxiety of everything going to shit. At the relief of everything now being back on track._

_‘I already told you. As long as you’re in this, so am I. Dad and tio can bitch all they want, but making you deal with it, they know I wouldn’t say no to you. I wouldn’t leave you on your own.”_

_He kissed the top of her head and sighed heavily. “Do you want me to drop you home?”_

_She pulled away and shook her head. “I'm good.”_

_He caressed her face lightly, a hint of worry in his eyes, but he said nothing on it. “Alright, mama. Text me when you get there.”_

Putting her phone away, she got out and shut the door just as Oscar walked up to her, the music across the road long drowned out. 

“Hey,” she said upon his approach. 

“You good, _ma_?” 

She nodded and forced a smile. “Another party. I think you may have a problem.” He didn’t chuckle; just watched her curiously. It was clear he had something at the tip of his tongue but was refraining. “Look, I’m feeling tired so I’ll see you around. Have a good night.” 

\- 

He knows it’s none of his business. That she wasn’t his business, but her suddenly up and leaving, only to disappear for five days had him on edge. He wanted to know where she was and what had gotten her mood to shift. 

Being around her, he can say he has seen two different sides. One which she appeared to be regular with work and having hobbies, making light conversation and flirting. There was nothing odd on the surface, until you throw in people coming to her house banged up, her involvement in car modification, the way she’d hold a knife and clearly had no qualms putting it to use from how she threatened him at first and her interaction with the Prophets, a situation he new could have gone sideways. 

People weren’t simply one dimensional, he knew that. They had attitudes and irritations and mood swings. It’s what makes people real. Though those aspect would be woven into their everyday lives. Candice, however, seem to have two separate that she could switch between. At least that’s how it seemed because he didn’t know her well enough. 

When she pulled up to her house, he instantly wanted to see her. The didn’t think about it, but just did it, having a few of his Santos crew to give him questioning looks as his mood of late, he could admit, was more short tampered because he was so on edge and he couldn’t understand why she was affecting him so much when they were barely friends. But the sight of her had his heart jump only to have his worry increase when looking into the depths of her eyes. 

She wasn’t physically hurt, but any easy going flow that had built between them seemed to be stunted when he knew something was off. That she had something on her mind. She could give him a fake smile, but he saw past it. All he wanted to do was to have her talk to him. To tell him what was wrong, but she cut the conversation before it could even begin and left him standing there. 

Now, though she was back, she had been staying longer away from home, seemingly doing extra hours. The strange part was with her no longer around so much, he felt as if he was still missing something. A break from all the shit his life came with. The Santos were his _familia_ , but Candice was a distraction he didn’t know he wanted or needed. 

He walked into the auto shop spotting her immediately as she stood by a flashy blue sports car. A black man was beside her as they were in conversation and the look of him was familiar. The two smiled as she dropped the keys in his hand before they bumped fist just as Michael approached. Suit pressed and hair combed back, he shook the mans hand with a businessman smile. 

“See ya, Candice,” he said before hopping in the car and driving off, out of the opened entrance he and Sad Eyes stood by. 

“Spooky,” Michael spotted him. 

Candice saw too, her eyes taking him in. And for the first time in a while he felt like he was being seen by her. That simple thought had his jaw clench and forehead creased because he shouldn’t care so much. Yes, she was beautiful, plaguing his dreams and thoughts on the daily. And yes, they could talk, her laugh being something he enjoyed hearing, her voice making him feel somewhat regular and her eyes focused on him to the point of him feeling rooted to the spot, but she shouldn’t be affecting him this much. She was just another woman. 

“You and your _ruca_ on the outs or somethin’?” Sad Eyes wondered with folded arms. There was no joking to it, but genuine curiosity. Oscar ignored him as Michael approached. 

“Good evening, gentlemen. Everything is ready for the move, even after how short notice your request was.” Oscar gave the man a flat look, who in return had the good mind to look somewhat nervous. He swallowed, “One issue though. We’re down a man to do the drop, but I have a replacement to go with you. Candice, you know my employee who worked on your last set? I had her help with this set too. She said she can go.” 

“No,” Oscar spoke, his face deadpan. “ _¿Qué dije la última vez_?” 

“I know, I know,” he raised his hands. “But my other guy got into some shit. He has a warrant on him, so I have no other choice. _Ella es buena_. I’ve seen her. Took her out for a drive myself and she’s good. She’s calm. And she knows the business and doesn’t ask questions. _Te prometo_ , you can trust her.” 

His gaze was still flat, but when he looked over Michael’s head, seeing Candice on the phone as she looked over some plans spread out on a workshop table, something in him dropped. He didn’t want her mixed up in their shit. He didn’t want her to be tied to him like that. 

“C'mon, Spooky. We need to be headin' out. Let’s just use her for this one drop. Michael hasn’t been wrong yet. If it makes you feel any better, why don’t you ride with her? Me and the others will be in the other cars.” 

He still didn’t like it, but they were on a schedule. He huffed sharply and said, “Fine. But just this once.” 

Michael sighed, nodded and left, walking over to inform her. She looked his way momentarily before leaving her station. 

Before too long they were sat in the car with him in the passengers seat. The streetlights above casting glow, she drove the manual car with ease, taking in the directions of the GPS before her and not even flinching, let alone looking nervous whenever a police car drove pass like many newbies would. 

The car was quiet before he finally said something. “What’s up with you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, shit ain’t been right since you upped and left. Ain’t see you for days and when you come back you’re hardly home,” he pointed out, taking in her side profile with her hair up in a bun. 

“Why do you care?” she asked, yet the way she said it had no malicious intent. She genuinely wanted to know and if he was honest, so did he. He didn’t know why he was becoming so invested. At his lack of response she added, “I’ve had stuff on my mind. Keeping busy helps me work through it.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“Do you want to tell me what’s stuffed in the car?” she countered, causing his face to fall flat. “That’s what I thought,” she sighed. “Look, I’m good. I swear. Just had to sort out some business and now it’s done.” She turned a corner, cruising down a main road. “The drop should be quick, right? Not more than 15 minutes including small talk?” 

He frowned, watching her oddly as he answered, “Yeah. You park, get out, we hand them their shit, we get paid and then we leave.” 

“What happens to the cars?” 

“When the drops done, you and the two other guys get taken back to the shop.” 

“Easy enough,” she uttered to herself as she drove off the main road. She looked his way, seeing him staring. “What?” 

“You’ve done this before, huh?” 

She looked back to the road, shrugging it off, but kept quiet. With that, the journey continued and carried out how he said. The parked into a old manufacturing building, the car ahead of them already unloading; she did what he said so he could get out the product himself. Methamphetamine packed tightly in waterproof black rubber, he handed it over to the dealer just as Sad Eyes pulled up, being the last of them to arrive out of the four cars. 

Eyes drifting over to Candice often, she didn’t look disturbed in the slightest by the transaction happening before her, let alone bat a eye lid at the armed bodies around. Her pretty face was stripped of emotion, her eyes taking in the set-up barely. Soon enough everything was done, he handed Sad Eyes half the money to hold and drove back in silence. 

Parking outside the Auto shop, Candice reached for the door, but he stopped her with a, “Wait.” She paused, her vision set on him. He swallowed thickly before asking, “Can I see you later?” He could see the wheels turning in her head and the ‘Why?’ at the tip of her tongue, but whatever she was seeing on his face had her nod before leaving him in the car. 

\- 

Oscar stepped through the door, his tall and broad frame filling the space. His chain dangling around his neck and swaying with his movement, he went further into her home as she followed after him. 

He stood in the spacious living room, his eyes taking in the space from the L-shaped sofa to the rug and the coffee table and the flat screen TV. A bookshelf in one corner and indoor plants bringing the room alive, it and the rest of the house was modern, yet had a comfy field to it. 

“Do you want a drink?” she asked, taking him out of his trance. He turned to look back at her and shook his head. With that, she rounded him, sat on the couch and picked up her glass of dark rum from the table. Peering up at him, she said, “You can sit,” unable to keep the smile from forming at how uncomfortable he looked standing. 

Doing just that, taking the space beside her with a small gap between them, he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. “Why are you here?” 

She paused, her drink halfway to her mouth. “Excuse me?” 

“What are you doing?” 

She placed the glass down, looking at him unsure of his questioning. 

“I’m just confused about who you are. You make mods for cars knowing full well what’s going in them. I mean, you have to. That’s why your work is so careful. You carry a knife around. You don’t flinch at the sight of guns or even bothered by hanging with a gang banger.” 

“What are you expecting me to say?” she tilted her head, taking in how his eyes squinted and jaw locked. “Mm? That I’m sorry all this shit isn’t new to me? If it was such a problem, why are _you_ here? Why do we hang out? Why bother notice me?” 

“ _Por el amor de dios_ ,” he exclaimed. “You’re not even answering my questions.” 

She narrowed her eyes to say, “Because I don’t need to. I don’t need to explain myself to you, Oscar.” She stood then and he followed. Glaring up at him, she said, “If you have such a problem with me, I’ll make it easier for you. I won’t participate with any of your modifications. I certainly won’t do any more drops. And while we’re at it, let’s just go back to being disinterested neighbours.” 

“That’s not what I want.” His tone was low as he spoke; his brown eyes darting across her face. 

“Then what do you want? Because it’s clear that me simply not being naïve to everything is suddenly a fucking problem.” She rolled her eyes, finding his sudden need for an explanation coming out of nowhere. “I don’t ask you shit about what you do. Its bloody obvious, but still. What you get up to and your life choices aren’t my business. Why can’t you give me the same courtesy?” 

“Because I care bout you,” he snapped. 

“Then don’t.” 

He ran a hand over his face, frustration taking him. Huffing, he looked at her dead in the eye and said, “I can’t.” He stepped forward and her heart stuttered at their closeness. “ _No puedo_ ,” he repeated. 

He lifted a hand and brushed his finger across her cheek delicately. Her breath caught as her cheek tingled from the contact and had a chill to run up her spine. 

“ _No se porque_ , but I can’t. I don’t even want to try. Because when I’m with you I feel like I don’t got shit to worry about. No Santos. No worrying about taking care of Cesar. No wondering about dead beat parents.” His hands fell away then and ended up resting at her hips in a light touch. “I can just be whenever I’m with you. I just don’t want you to be dealing with similar shit I am. I want things to be easy for you. But I’m starting to figure out that it ain’t and I just want to know how I can help. I want to know you better.” 

Goosebumps littered her skin and she wondered if he realised how physically close they had gotten. How his face was now inches from hers that his warm breath fanned her face. How where his touch fluttering across her waist caused her body to heat, in the process she had rested her hands on his biceps. How they were practically chest to chest. 

“I don’t think I’m the type of person you really want to get to know beyond the surface,” she spoke softly between them, though the pound of her heart thumped in her ear. “It’s not pretty.” 

“I don’t care,” was his response before closing the distance and capturing her lips with his in a surprisingly tender kiss. 

They parted partially, their eyes meeting before her gaze fell to his mouth. Biting her lip, the temptation of him became too much. She leaned up, kissing him with more pressure; snaking her hands behind his neck for good measure as his grip on her got tighter, pressing their bodies closer. 

Their kiss deepened, his tongue pushing into her mouth, his taste buds most likely picking up the rum as he explored her mouth with a need. The same need that had her guide him back, causing them to momentarily part as he fell back into the cushioned sofa. She wasted no time climbing into his lap, straddling him before reclaiming his mouth. His large hands gripped her waist, trying the close the space that wasn’t there as they both lost themselves in the feel of each other. 

They parted, catching air, but Oscar never stopped kissing her. His tongue leaving a wet trail of kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Her breathing had picked up, loving the blissful act of his mouth on her skin and not wanting it to stop. That combined with the feel of her tank rolling up and his warm hands pressed on her bare skin, she was becoming undone. 

Guiding his face back to her mouth, their teeth clashed, tongues swirled and lips moulded. The whole experience was intoxicating. She sucked on his bottom lip and grind into him. The groan he made had her tingling with anticipation, wanting to hear the sounds again. Wanting to make him feel good like he was her. Her face hovered inches before his as she watched his hooded eyes open that was flooded with lust and want. He leaned in, but she pulled back teasingly. 

“Is this why you really came over?” she spoke softly. Her fingers traced along his face, past his tear drop tattoo, down his jaw and rested at the Santos cross at his neck. She felt him shiver and she smiled. “You could have just asked.” 

“I didn’t come here for this.” She was surprised by his answer and the honesty peeking through his desire. “I came here to talk.” His hand were caressing her waist and back, him having caused her shirt to ride up to rest under her breast. “But I can’t lie and say that I haven’t thought about this, _ma_. Thought about how you’d feel.” Eyes roaming up and down her body in his lap, he added, “What I want to do to you.” 

She kissed him softly and parted, seeing how blissful he looked with his eyes closed. She leaned in again, kissing his jaw as she grind into him. She could feel his heart pounding. Could hear the shutter of his breath. Take note of his body’s reaction to her. She reached for the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it up. Oscar helped, removing it the rest of the way and threw it aside, leaving his bare toned chest exposed for her fingers to glide down, having his abs clench. 

“ _Joder, eres hermosa_ ,” he announced, his hands cupping her face and bringing her close so their foreheads met. “I want you.” He spoke the words as if they were hard to say. 

Without much thought, she whispered, “Then take me.” 

That was all he needed to hear to capture her mouth again, the act more feverish before his hand slid between them, down her pyjama shorts and split her lips with his thick fingers. “Fuck, your wet,” he expressed between kisses as he proceeded to slide a finger in. She sighed into his mouth, liking the feeling of his hand on her. His fingers in her. His movements were gradual, building with speed, twisting this way and that as he palmed her clit that had her gasping. She was getting more turned on, her hips moving along with him. 

The pressure was building as she bit down on her lip, her eyes closed while Oscar sucked on her neck before too quickly he stopped. She watched him remove his hand, his finger slicked with her arousal and put it into his mouth with a smile. Her chest was heaving as she watched; his dilated eyes trained on hers. 

She shrieked when he suddenly laid her down and removed her bottoms. No words could pass her lips before his head was situated between her legs, his hot mouth on her, licking and sucking, his fingers finding their way back inside that had her back arch and cry out as her body shivered from pleasure. 

His tongue and fingers combined were exceptional, she couldn’t help but gush. He groaned, not stopping as he dragged out her high that left her breathless. He came up, hovering above her as he licked his lips. “Feeling good, _bebita_?” His deep voice and burning brown eyes had her walls clench. 

Taking his face between her hands, her thumb glided over his bottom lip transfixed as she kissed him, tasting both him and herself as they pressed close. His hips grind into her, his own arousal restricted beneath his trousers. Now it was her turn to reach between them, sliding her hands down his pants and wrapping her had around his thick, firm member. Oscar hissed in her ear as she rubbed lightly. Up and down, his pre-cum slicked his tip as she pumped him. 

He bucked in her hand while he kissed her, but him groaning out, “ _Detener_ ,” had her pause. He looked down at her, his eyes roaming. “As good as that feels, I’d prefer to be inside you. To feel you stretch as I fuck you.” His words had her pulsating with the mere thought and he smiled when seeing the anticipation on her face. “I just need to know somethin'. You on contraception?” 

Her hand moved from his trousers, the act having him grit his teeth from her fingers sliding against his member. She leaned up on her elbows, their face extremely close to say, “Implant,” as her answer. “Now, do I need to be worried if you're clean?” 

He chuckled, the sound having her heart stammer. “I’m clean,” he told, smirking down at her. “Don’t look so surprised. I’ve even got the papers to prove it.” 

She brushed her lips to his and said, “I'm just wondering how many girls you’ve been with recently.” 

“Kinda hard to focus on any _hynas_ with you around, _ma_ ,” he stated as he muzzled her neck and nipping at her skin. “Had to take a lot of cold showers cause of you. But not this time.” 

He eased off her and removed her top, leaving her completely exposed before him. His jaw clenched, eyes becoming darker as he took in every square inch of her body. It didn’t take long before he snapped out of it, smiling seductively and captured her breast in his mouth. Her lips parted, liking the way his tongue swirled and then moved to the next until she reached for his trousers, pushing them down. In no time he was on top, his eyes staring into hers as he eased himself in. Her mouth fell open at the sensation of his size that went deeper and deeper until it filled her. 

“Shit,” he gritted out when to the hilt. 

She couldn’t agree more and was grateful when he began to move. In and out, he was stretching her. Her walls clamped down as he delivered each smooth stroke and she couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips as he pumped faster and went deeper. 

“Fuck, Oscar, ah,” she managed out, breathless. “Keep going. Keep-ugh-keep going.” 

Each thrust became harder, hitting the spot within her over and over that was bringing her closer to the edge. His face was smothered into her neck, his hot breath fanning her skin as a free hand kneaded a breast. He was bombarding her with sensations and it was becoming too much and he knew it from the sounds he was eliciting from her. 

“Hold on, bebita. Hold on,” he encouraged. “You’re almost there.” He leaned up and kissed her hard as he fucked her with all the want he had been holding on to for however long. Removing his hand from her breast, he slipped it between them, tweaking her clit that slamming her with a burst of pleasure. 

“O-Oscar,” she moaned loudly, with her fingers digging into his back. 

The pulsing between her legs had her clench tightly around him. He gasped, her act almost throwing him off, but he powered through as she became undone around him, causing her legs to shake and her breath to become laboured. His consistent movement boosted the sensation as he pounded until she felt him burst within her with unsteady breaths. She felt his member twitch inside her before he slowly pulled out and leaned up on his knees, watching what she knew was his seed spilling out. 

Semi hard cock in his hand, he pushed inside her, having her gasp sharply and then out again. He reached forward, his finger spreading her lips, having her shiver. She caught his hand, stopping his playing with a amused raised brow. He chuckled, pulled her up and kissed her passionately. His hands still between her legs, she took grip of him, already hardened in her hold. 

Pushing him down, he sat and she straddled him. With him in her hand, she slowly eased herself down onto him. Oscar sighed deliciously with his mouth parted. He looked so sensual with his eyes closed and head fallen back. She reached the hilt of him, mesmerised by the feel before beginning to ride him. His hands going to her waist, he gripped tightly, bringing her down as he couldn’t help but thrust up. 

Hand taking hold of his chain, she pulled him to her and plunged her tongue into his mouth, liking the sounds he made. Chest to chest, their flesh moulded and rubbed together as she bounced. 

“Fuck,” he swore, his breath heavy. 

Both bodies becoming clammy, they lost themselves in the feeling, getting higher and higher, wanting more and more until they finally broke again, holding each other tightly. 

Minutes passed of them trying to regain their breath with his face stuffed into her neck. She sighed, feeling good and calm. But when his fingers trailed lightly onto her bare back, her heart spiked and her stomach turned at the sudden intimacy of the moment. An intimacy she wasn’t expecting. 

She lifted herself off him, biting her lips of the feel of his softened appendage pulling out off her. She went to get off him completely, but he stopped her, having her sit on his thighs. Brushing her cheek, he was looking at her in a way that said too much. That showed too much. It was overwhelming how his gaze could be so expressive. It left her speechless. He left her speechless. 

“Can you say something?” 

“I want you, Candice.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully to say, “At least give me some time to recover.” 

He smiled softly, running his finger down her neck, along her collarbone and replied, “I mean it. I want you to be mine. I get it if you don’t want to, but could you just let me imagine for a lil bit?” He didn’t give her time to respond before his lips were on hers, kissing her slowly and holding her close. Hands wrapping around his neck, she kissed him back, glad for the distraction because she wasn’t sure of the answer she would have given him. 

...

 _Tio_ \- Uncle. (In this sense, it's being spoken out of respect. Not linked through blood)

 _¿Qué dije la última vez?_ \- What did I say last time?  
_Ella es buena_ \- She's good.  
_Te prometo_ \- I promise  
_Por el amor de dios_ \- For the love of God.  
_No puedo_ \- I can't  
_No se porque_ \- I don't know why.  
_Joder, eres hermosa_ \- Fuck, you're beautiful.  
_Detener_ \- Stop


	6. Chapter 6

His fingers twitched, his mind plagued with thoughts that was all consuming as he looked over at her house. Being with a woman had never been this difficult, yet he'd also never slept with a woman who was also his neighbour. Someone consistently in his view. So even as he tried, he couldn’t keep her from his mind for long as all he needed to do was glance across the street. 

What was worrisome was that his thoughts weren’t just purely sexual, despite him loving nothing more than recently situating himself between her legs regularly that left him feeling satiated and blissful. But he found himself just wanting to be around her for her mere presence. For the conversation and the laughs, all building up a familiarity with each other. He wanted to her in ways that was more meaningful. To not just to have someone to fuck around with, but to have a relationship with. 

Fuck, he flat out told her that to her face after their first time together, the moment making him more vulnerable to cause his lips to loosen. She hadn’t let on that she wanted the same, but she hadn’t flat out denied him either. But he was beginning to think maybe she should have because now he could feel himself falling deeper into her. Into the thought of them being more. 

He groaned to himself, annoyed at the trail his thoughts had taken as he inhaled a puff from his blunt. Leaned back in the lawn chair, Sad Eyes chuckled to himself. 

“You know, I’ve never seen you this pent up. You’ve fucked, but you’re acting like you haven’t.” 

Oscar stared flatly at him, trying not to show his surprise. 

Sad Eyes shook his head with amusement. “You really think I hadn’t noticed? I’ve seen the looks you give her. But it’s not the, I want to fuck you, look anymore. It’s the I want to fuck you again, look. Trust me, I know the feeling and this _hyna_ has your head gone, _carnal_.” 

“I’m good.” 

“You wanna try that again? Make it sound more convincing this time. _Segiur_ ,” he prompted with a snort. Oscar gave him an unimpressed stare through narrowed eyes, but his long time friend was not deterred. “When did you start smashing?” 

Oscar leaned back, taking another puff to say, “Three weeks back.” 

“I’m taking it that the _sexo_ is good.” 

Oscar couldn’t help the smile that crept on his lips, remembering the feel of her. To be in her. To have her body whimper beneath his touch. The sounds she made was giving him a semi at the mere thought while his stomach fluttered and his breath quickened when just thinking about her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her beautiful curly hair and delectable warm brown skin that has his mouth water. 

_Her breath was heavy on his neck, coming out in pants as her back was up against the wall, her legs wrapped around him while he pounded into her._

_She was slicked and tight, clenching around him having him want to unload, but he held back, needing to keep going. Needing to make her scream. Needing to hold onto the unbearable sensations she was giving him. Her arms bracing herself up, breathless words of encouragement had his dick twitch as she took his face and kissed him frantically._

He cleared his throat, feeling the blood starting to drift south as he relived the night prior. 

“That good, huh?” Sad Eyes brought him out of his wondering thoughts. Heat rose up his neck at being caught spacing out. “Damn, Spooky in love. Never thought I’d see the day.” He rose his beer in a teasing cheers and laughed when Oscar flipped him off. 

_I don’t love her_ , he told himself, finding the comment absurd. “Don’t be stupid. It ain’t that serious.” 

Even as the words left him, he couldn’t help but to continue to question himself because love was too soon. And most importantly, she didn’t feel the same, he was sure. And because of that, he was desperate to not continue to fall into the whirlpool that was Candice. He knew if he did he could end up loving someone that didn’t love him back. 

A G-Class pulled up. He didn’t need to see who it belonged to when he already knew. The familiar man stepped out dressed in a fitted black shirt, black Jean’s, trainers and a black beanie. He rounded the car just as her door opened and stepped out in denim Jean’s, a white crop top and sneakers. Her hair was out, surrounding her pretty face with curls that rested on her shoulders. 

He had never seen her like that as she often opted for some type of bun or twist/braids. But looking upon her, he certainly liked this look on her. 

A small voiced yelled her name. She smiled brightly as a little boy about five ran to her with a small bouquet in his hand. She crouched, arms opened and swooped him up in the air. The little boy giggled, his face delighted. As she put him down, her hand ruffled the boys wavy brown hair and took the flowers he offered, her mouth moving as she spoke something. 

The man strolled towards them, his hand finding her hip to rest on. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. Oscar frowned, his jaw tensing as he watched the man take a curl on her hair and stretched it until to stopped at her breast and let it spring back. 

She turned to rush back in before coming out again, the flowers placed inside and her phone and key in hand. They all went back to the car and it was then she looked over, spotting him. She smiled softly and he didn’t know how to react or feel in that moment as there before him stood a woman his affections was growing for looking picturesque with a kid he was sure wasn’t hers and a man who had a comfort around her that would have anyone think they were together. Witnessing it was slowly reaffirming that he wasn’t someone Candice would be with long term, let alone create a relationship. She was too good for him and he knew it. 

He nod his head at her, watching as she got into the car. The man rounded the front, sparing a glance Oscar's way before getting into his jeep. Starting the engine, they drove off. 

“Seriously, who is that guy?” 

Oscar took a puff and blew. “She said he’s a friend,” he told, rubbing his hand over his head. “What should I care? She ain’t mine.” 

“So, if a _hyna_ comes up to you later, you'd smash?” Sad Eyes leaned forward, his eyes testing. 

He took another puff, unsure of the words that would come out of his mouth straight away. _Would I?_ For a while now he hasn’t been able to. Haven’t been interested in any other woman but Candice. If a girl approached him looking for some fun, the furthest it got was inappropriate touching until he could no longer imagine it was Candice in his arms. And now, after actually being with her, he feels like she’s ruined him to even entertain the thought of messing with someone else. 

Releasing the smoke, he looked to his friend with a single brow arched only to say, “We'll see.” 

\- 

D was fast asleep in the car, exhausted from the day at the amusement park. Her little godson had no fears, wanting to go on everything and to try everything, only to pout when being told he wasn’t tall enough for certain rides. Rio had practiced enough to distract his son, pointing to places that was more suited and fun, having D grab her hand and pull her along. 

“Thanks for today, _mama_. He’s been asking for you a lot recently.” 

“I haven’t really been around much, have I?” she acknowledged, a pang of guilt in her chest as she glanced back. “I should be free next weekend. Can I stay at yours? Have Samantha bring him over?” 

Rio rested his head back on the seat, his smile warm while he nodded. “Sure. And when you’re done playing with him all day, you can play with me all night.” 

“Shut up,” she slapped his chest. “If we haven’t happened yet after all this time, don’t hold your breath.” 

“That’s because you’ve been holding out on me. Keeping me in the friend zone. You hurt my pride.” She laughed and he joined in, the sound joyous. “I’m just playin'.” 

“You damn right. Anyway, you could always go back to messing with older housewives. I’m sure Elizabeth misses her gang friend.” 

The amusement shun on his face, already shaking his head. “Nah. Strictly business with that one. It was fun while it lasted though. Tense.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure helping to deteriorate a marriage was exhilarating. She just lucky she’s still standing after what she did.” 

“I think you scared her enough the last time after you kidnapped her sister,” he grinned. 

She found herself smiling, satisfied. “Good.” She reached forward, giving him a hug to say, “Drive safe.” They parted, both turning to look out his side of the window at a woman who hand removed her shirt and was dancing seductively with other women around cheering her on, while the men clapped. “Always a party,” she found herself saying. 

Leaning back and getting out of the car, she watched him drive off, her hands fiddling with her keys. 

“Candice!” 

She looked to see Jamal wave at her. He took a double take at the semi naked woman with curious a tilt of the head before snapping out of it and crossed the road. 

“Hey stranger,” she greeted. 

He grinned wide, his chest rising and falling as if slightly out of breath. “Hey. So, here’s the thing. You should come to the party.” Before she could even decline, he was already rushing out, “I know. I know. It looks a bit sketch. Its basically a trap house and they’re mostly gangbanger, but the music is lit, the food is awesome and most of then are actually pretty nice if you look past their intimidating demeanour and bad tattoos.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Oh, please?” he begged. “You have a few faces you know. Me, Ruby, Jasmine, Cesar, Monse...Spooky! I asked him earlier and he didn’t say you couldn’t come. In my books, that’s an invite. I mean, you guys are friends, right? It shouldn’t be weird.” He put his hands together in pleading. “Pleeeease?” 

Her eyes looked up to the darkened sky, she had already planned to soak and then jump into bed. Looking back at Jamal with his hopeful eyes that suspiciously appeared glossy, she sighed and agreed. “But just for a little while.” 

He whooped, linking his arms to her and pulled her across. “Have I told you you look really pretty today? Because you do.” 

She chuckled at his confidence, always feeling slightly energised with him around. Stepping onto the lawn, it was the first time she actually recalled being there apart from the time Oscar drove her home after the Prophet confrontation. It felt a little odd being on his side despite seeing it everyday. 

Weaving through the people, Jamal guided her down the side path of the house and into the back garden that was decently sized. People were conversing, looking relaxed as some nodded along to the music with their hands occupied by alcohol, food or a roll up. The BBQ fired up, a older man stood behind, flipping meats. 

“See. Not so bad, right?” Jamal asked as they stopped in front of a table. “Now, Drinks,” he clapped his hand. “What do you like?” 

Her eyes looked at him curiously to say, “You haven’t been drinking, have you? Because I’d hate to tell Dwayne.” 

“Ah,” he put a hand to his chest. “For your information, I am a responsible drinker. No more than a bottle. But please don’t tell dad. Him and mum are having a date night right now and-" 

“He dragged you here, didn’t he?” 

Cesar strolled up to them, a beer in hand. Candice instantly swooped it from his grip and placed it on the table. He looked at her surprised, but amused. 

“I’m just trying to give your liver a few extra years before you all out ruin it.” 

“You don’t drink?” he asked. 

“Oh I do,” she answered. “In moderation. But I have a thing about kids doing it. At least be 17 or 18.” 

“I’m almost 16,” he argued. 

“Still not 17,” she looked at him pointedly, only to smile and say, “Just make sure I don’t see.” 

She spoke with them for a little while until they were joined by the rest of their friends. She mostly listened, sipping on a rum and coke. They were a character filled group, their personalities very different, yet fitting in the way they conversed seamlessly. And even without knowing them, she could easily tell Jamal and Ruby were closer, just as Cesar and Monse were, while Jasmine bubbly self made herself fit. 

“I know you.” 

She looked beside her seeing a tall man with a thin build and a long face. Taking a swing of his beer, he took her in, nodding his head. 

“ _Definitivamente lo entiendo_ ,” he spoke the words to himself. 

_'Definitely understand' what?_ she thought as she stared at the man she recognised from the proposition meeting Michael had dropped her into. He had been the other person in the room aside from Oscar. To be fair, the only time she saw him was when he was by Oscar, whether at the shop or at his house. 

“Have you had anything to eat? Food's good,” he started light conversation. 

“So I’ve been told, but I’m not hungry.” 

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged his broad slim shoulders as he took a swing of his drink. “Ya'know he likes you right?” 

“Who?” she queried, looking at him confused. 

His lips lifted as he said, “Spooky,” as if it was obvious like she were not surrounded by a bunch of strangers. 

Her mouth parted, surprised by his words. It wasn’t as if her and Oscar were a secret to be kept, but they were both on the down low, not doing anything beyond her walls to be conceived as anything but platonic. 

She glanced around, taking note of Jamal and his group engrossed in some debate, not noticing she had taken a couple a steps away or able to hear what was being said over the music or loud conversations. 

The tall man chuckled. “Don’t worry, he didn’t tell me. But I know him. I know how he’s like. Just don’t break his heart, ayte?” 

As he said this she spotted said person exiting his back door with a pretty brunette following behind. She reached for his arm to turn him around. Having caught his attention, she pouted before giving him a playful smile. Her fingers reached for his face, her thumb touching his bottom lip before her hand trailed down his chest and rested at his toned stomach where her fingers curled into his shirt. 

“I don’t think that will be an issue,” Candice told, her gaze still transfixed. She found herself frowning, her teeth chewing on the inside of her mouth as something heavy settled at the bottom of her stomach. She turned back to Oscar's friends beside her, his gaze also looking over until she said, “Excuse me.” 

Walking away from him, strolling to Jamal and his friends who had gotten a couple of steps further during her small talk. “Hey,” she tapped his shoulder to catch his attention. “I’m going to head over now.” 

“What? Why?” he exclaimed. “You just got here. Its literally only been like, what, 20 minutes?” 

“You’re lucky I even stayed for five,” she replied. “Look, don’t stay out too late, OK?” 

“I’m crashing at Ruby's, but that’s besides the point,” he dismissed. “Tell her to stay longer,” he told, his eyes focused over her shoulder. 

She turned to look, finding Oscar directly behind her. Her eyes instantly went to his lips, seeing how the woman touched him and then she followed the trail that the woman’s hands had her feeling irritated. She brushed it aside, meeting his eyes. 

“Didn’t know you were here,” he spoke, voice low and steady. His eyes were searching, something within them she couldn’t pinpoint. 

“Jamal dragged me,” she told, gesturing to the teen. 

“And now Jamal is insisting you stay longer,” he spoke in third person. “Have some fun.” 

Oscar stepped closer and her heart spiked. “You don’t have to go.” 

“No, I should. But thanks.” She reached for Jamal, giving him a hug, before saying ‘bye' to his friends. She sent a tight smile Oscar’s way before manoeuvring around. She didn’t get far when she heard a smash and grunt. 

“ _Joder, hombre_?” she heard Oscar snap. 

She turned just as he shoved someone to the ground, his face sneered as he looked down to a younger Santos member. The boy was stuttering an apology, his voice half slurred, half fearful as he watched Oscar clench and un-clench his fists while blood gripped down his sliced forearm. 

The man from earlier eased Oscar back as he spoke quick words while most of the party goers watched, anticipating things to escalate. Oscar glanced at his arm, his features pissed before he grunted again and walked away, heading inside. The younger boy was heaved up and brushed off, while a hand rested to his shoulder to calm his nerves. And just like that, the party continued. 

Candice frowned, her teeth between her lips as she hesitated. Glancing at the door, she sighed, moving between bodies before entering. 

She stepped through the house, seeing a handful of people and a couple locking lips in the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was how bare his place was. No welcoming or any aspect of characteristic. It just felt like an empty house instead of a home. Seeing this now made sense of the way Oscar had looked around her place when he first came in. Because it wasn’t something he was used to. What she didn’t get was why he didn’t do something, anything with it. It wasn’t a if he didn’t have the means to either. 

Brushing the thought aside, she continued forth, glancing around as she got further in. Coming across a closed door, she knocked but got no response. Opening it, the room was empty with a handful of posters and school books scattered around. Closing it, she moved on to the next down the hall and tried again. 

“I said give me a minute! _Mierda_.” 

“It’s me,” she called back. There was no movement for a moment and she wasn’t about to just walk in either. So she waited, finding herself relieved when footsteps sounded and the door opened. He looked down at her, his face flat. “Can I come in?” 

He took a breath, but stepped aside, allowing her entrance to what she found to be a simple room with a double bed, dresser and a desk. Lights on and curtains shut, she saw a bloody cloth on his bed. He walked around her after closing the door and sat. She followed him, taking a seat herself. 

Looking at his arm, she took hold and examined. “It’s not deep,” she inspected before reaching over to grab the alcohol and cloth from behind to press it to his wound. He hissed, but she didn’t apologise as she continued her treatment. “You won’t need any stitches, which is good. Just let it heal.” 

“You a doctor too?” his tone had a hint of sarcasm. 

A smile tugged at her lips as she reached for the disinfectant wipe to clean her hands. “No. My mum, actually. She’s taught me some things over the years.” Grabbing the salve, she squeezed some onto her finger and spread it gently across his opened skin. “Comes in handy,” she added. 

Taking hold of the white bandage, she wrapped it around his arm and secured it. Once done, she gathered all the items, stood and placed them on his dresser where jewellery rested beside some old pictures of Oscar and Cesar looking much younger. 

She turned around, facing him. “You OK?” 

A hand ran across his jaw before falling into his lap. “Yeah,” was his response and then met her eye. “Thanks.” 

She smiled tightly, her gaze going back and forth between his arm to his lips, seeing the woman’s actions over and over. Sighing sharply, she looked to the door, unsure if she should leave. 

“Don’t go.” The gentleness in his voice had her look at him to find his stare focused and unmoving. “Stay.” He stood then, stalking over to her, his movements slow and deliberate until she was looking up at him. “Have fun with your boyfriend and kid today?” he asked, brushing her hair back from her face. 

She scoffed to herself. “Friend and Godson,” she corrected. “And yes, I did. Though not in the same way I’m sure you and your friend did.” His brows knitted, the ‘who' on his lips. “She looked like she’s used to you. Like she wants something or got something.” 

He stepped closer, caging her with his arms between his body and the dresser. “You jealous, _bebita_?” he smirked when realising who she was referring. 

“No,” she answered. “Are you? Because the way you said boyfriend and kid was a little suspicious.” 

“Hmm,” he sounded, his eyes dreamy. “Could you blame me if I said yes?” She didn’t answer, her mind a little frazzled from his closeness. “She kissed me,” he suddenly admitted. “She kissed me, but I couldn’t even kiss her back because I was fucking thinking about you. Thinking that she wasn’t you. She wasn’t too happy with me.” 

“I’m flattered.” Her voice came out breathy as her body shivered when feeling his lips brush her own. “Didn’t know I had such an affect on you.” 

He pressed his body against hers and claimed her mouth in a tortuously slow kiss that had her toes curling and hand fisting his grey shirt. Her emotions were swimming, head feeling light and she wanted nothing more than to sink into him as their tongues mingled. She bit his lip and he groaned before connecting their mouths again. Hands falling to her waist, they slid further, down her hip and along her ass where he squeezed before lifting her so sat on the dresser. Her legs parting, he nestled between them. 

Her arms were around his neck, his skin was hot beneath her touch. She pulled him close, liking their bodies together. Parting, his kisses dipped down to her neck, licking and sucking, having her eyes roll back. Her hands trailed down his chest and she could feel his heart pumping away, the speed a lot faster than it should. 

“Your friend thinks I’m going to break your heart,” she found herself saying. He paused and pulled back to look at her. She saw something nervous there. An unease. “Is that how he usually warns the women you sleep with?” 

His lips parted, his face a little perplexed before he covered it and stepped back. She frowned at the sudden loss of touch, watching him turn his back to her, creating further space. Chewing her lip, she hopped down. 

“Oscar?” she called softly. 

“You should go.” 

A distant shock and clear confusion hit her at his words. Walking to stand before him, she asked, “You OK?” 

“I'm fine,” he snapped. “Unless you wanna fuck, go home.” 

His sharp tone had her surprised and frankly, pissed. Looking at his screwed face, she didn’t get why he was suddenly so annoyed by the stupid comment. It wasn’t as if she was insinuating it herself. How could she? What also irritated her was his dismissal. Yes, they had fun together, but she thought they were somewhat friends too. That they could still hangout like they had before. Like they still did. Now she was beginning to feel like he only saw their relationship as one thing and nothing more. 

It didn’t make sense how he could turn things around like that despite the things he’s said to her in the past. The fleeting comments of wanting something else. The way he would hold her, his hands caressing her skin in light touches. How he'd look at her as if she was the only one he saw. 

Maybe she had been reading him wrong and was hesitant and somewhat scared for nothing. She was just a fuck buddy, not even a friend. Heck, just moments ago he was asking her not to go, yet look how quickly things changed. 

She felt the shift in her as she shut herself off. Gone was the overt worry and sympathy. Now she was expressionless. Indifferent. None caring. She moved back, looked at him plainly though her heart pattered rapidly. 

“See you around, Spooky.” 

She thought she saw him wince, his face contorting into a grimace. She didn’t stay to see whatever else she would find as she turned and left. 

\- 

She was ignoring him and though he thought her persistence to do so was excessive, he understood why she would. He snapped at her. Said something that made him seem like he didn’t give a fuck if it meant they weren’t fucking. 

The way she looked at him shocked him. It was as if a switch had turned and she was gone, calling him Spooky instead of Oscar that he’d become so used to. One of the only people who did; who he let. Her referring to him by his tag suddenly threw him in with everyone else and he didn’t like it. He wished he had just kissed her to distract her than letting the words affect him the way it did. 

_I don’t love her_ , he told himself. _How can she break my heart If I don’t love her?_

He was cursing Sad Eyes a million times wondering why he said anything at all. Yet even with that, his reaction couldn’t be blamed on anyone else but himself. He didn’t mean it, but Candice didn’t know that. Didn’t even care for his attempted apologies. 

_“Why are you apologising? You said what you said. You meant it. So stick to it. If you want to fuck, go ask your lady friend.” Her words were straight to the point and dismissive. Hearing the tone made him long for light hearted casual flow. “Look, I’ve got to get to work.”_

_He watched her drive off, leaving him feeling dumbstruck. He wasn’t used to being spoken to as if what he said didn’t matter. Not since Cuchillos. Though with Candice it wasn’t meant to be demeaning but a simple statement in how she felt and that hit him in the gut harder._

Since, he’s been on edge, agitated; trying to focus on anything but Candice. 

_Next time, fall for someone that isn’t your fucking neighbour_ , he scold himself. 

He heard a giggle as the door opened, Cesar and Monse spilling in, their mouth glued together. He rolled his eyes at their display. 

“Could you two quit it? Get a room or somethin'. _Putos niños_ ,” he grumble, standing to put his coffee cup in the sink. 

“What’s his problem?” Monse murmured. 

Oscar glared at them, his hands balling. 

“How about we don't find out. C'mon.” 

Oscar watched as his brother led his girlfriend down the hall towards his room. He was beginning to feel restricted, suddenly needing pace. He grabbed his keys, left the house and jumped into his car. Ignition started, he left with the destination of the beach in mind. 

\- 

“Well isn’t it the Santos’ bitch. Or should I say Spooky's _puta_?” 

Her teeth gritted at the sound of his laughter. She turned to face him but a bag covered her head. Before she could do more than struggle, she was being injected, hauled by two bodies and thrown in the back of a car. 

...

 _Segiur_ \- Go on/Follow  
_Definitivamente lo entiendo_ \- I definitely understand  
_Joder, hombre_ \- Fuck, man.  
_Mierda_ \- Shit  
_Putos niños_ \- Fucking kids  
_Puta_ \- Bitch


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence ahead.

A car screeched when coming to a stop. Both doors flew opened and out rushed the all too familiar man, his face vexed. Alongside him, another man he recognised from two other occasions. His deep brown face wore a frown as they stalked towards her house. 

“Candice!” the Latino bellowed. 

The sound put him on edge. He stood when the man called her again but got no response. He watched as he took a key and burst through her house, her name hollering from his mouth while the other man searched the back. Oscar was becoming increasingly uneasy. He was already crossing he road to see what the hell was happening when both men came out. 

“You,” he spotted him, storming forward. Voice husky, he asked, “You seen Candice?” 

“Nah. Why?” 

The man swore, frustration clear as day and sparking his own anxiety. 

“You sure something happened to her?” the other man questioned. 

“Eddie, when am I not fucking sure? She was meant to come by me yesterday night. She didn’t turn up. She wouldn’t just not show. Not without letting me know. The whole point was so she could spend time with D. She wanted a weekend with him. Promised one. She wouldn’t back out. The shop hasn’t heard from her since yesterday, she’s not answering either of her phones and she’s not fucking home. So yeah, I’m sure,” he ranted. 

With each passing word Oscar’s heart was plummeting, panic settling in his gut. _Candice is missing_. 

“Rio, calm down. We’ll find her. She’s tough. She can handle herself. We just need to figure out where she could be. Who could have taken her if she was and why. You think someone is makin' a move against you two?” 

“She’s been on a fucking break for months. Haven’t been involved apart from that one situation. So no. Only a handful of people know where she is. She was under the fucking radar here.” 

Oscar’s mind was rattling from everything. Whether they cared if he was there listening or not, they didn’t show it. What did matter was finding Candice. His entire body was seething. _How could this happen? How did I let this happen?_

A text came through. He had to force himself to look at it while the two men went back and forth on possibilities. Eyes scanning the screen, his heart squeezed in his chest. Teeth clenching to the point of grinding them down. 

“I know where she is,” he gritted out. 

Rio turned to look at him, his eyes deadly. Hand going behind his back, he was soon pointing a gun right at him, the safety off and ready to unload. 

“The fuck you just say?” he asked lowly, face stiff while his eyes burned. “I ain’t got time for games and soon I’mma start dropping bodies. You just said you didn’t know where she was and now you’re saying you do. Candice might like you, but I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in you if you don’t start fucking talking.” 

Oscar stared at him head on, eyes narrowed. He took a step forward unafraid. “I didn’t. But I just got a text. She didn’t get taken 'cause of you. She got taken because of me. The Prophets have her. They want to cut a deal.” 

“What deal?” 

“Money. Territory.” 

“I'mma kill them,” he breathed in deeply and dropped the gun. “Where and when?” 

“One of their trap houses on the outskirts. They want it to happen now.” Even as he said it, it didn’t sound right. Something was off and looking at Rio, he knew it too. Normal negotiations would give enough time to come up with everything, but this was feeling rushed. 

“Tell me the address,” he demanded. 

“I will. But I’m coming with you. She’s in this mess because they think she’s with me. They’re making their move and want to use her against me to get what they want.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about them or you. I just want my girl back. So come, show us. But if you get in my way...” 

He glared at the man, angered by his clear threat, but his concern for Candice was taking centre stage. Nodding, he followed them, getting into the backseat of their car and rushed off. 

\- 

She came to, her body heavy and head pounding. Prying her eyes open, she blinked away the disorientation and allowed her eyes adjust. Taking in her surrounding, she was in a room. A basement by the looks of it. Wooden ceiling with electrical wires and pipes running above, the walls were stone. With concrete flooring, a large plastic sheet was spread out beneath the chair she was put in, hands bound behind her back. 

No natural light came through so she was unsure on the time of day and how long she had been passed out. Teeth gritted, she tested the binds. They were tight, but she could wiggle her way out with a bit of time. It would have been better if she had her knife, but the pressure of where it should be was gone. 

A door above opened ahead followed by descending footsteps. Light brown skin, a medium frame and a ugly face, it was the boy that had been harassing her over a month ago. A Prophet. She immediately understood the situation. The same thing she brought forth to Oscar. 

_Going for the women in an easy way to make a statement_ , she recalled herself saying and this was just proving her point. They didn’t need details on her relationship with Oscar. All they saw was Oscar coming to her defence. A Santos making a silent claim that she was with him. They wanted to get back at him. To make a move against the Santos for whatever reason and now she was being used as a tool for the means. 

“You’re awake. Good.” 

He stalked towards her and stood, his form towering over her 

“What do you want?” she snapped, though her voice was a little hoarse. 

“Still got attitude, huh?” he pursed his lips, his brown eyes glaring. 

He moved quick, his hand having her head snap right, her facing burning from the assault. She would say she was shocked, but violence was something she was used to. Something she despised even more so when the act wasn’t necessary, but done willy-nilly because they could. But turning to look at him, his pathetic screwed young face with his chest puffed, he was trying to show his dominance. 

“So that’s what you’re going to do? Slap me around? And for what?” 

Her head quipped to the side again, this hit having her cheek prickle with pain. He gripped her face hard, forcing her face to look at him. “I don’t think you understand how this shit works. I do what I want and you shut the fuck up. But from the looks of it, you’re used to being slapped around, aren’t you? You’re not even scared. But best believe when I’m done with you, you will be.” 

His hands fell to her neck, encircled and squeezed to choke her as he yanked her forward, crashing his mouth atop hers in a harsh kiss, trying to pry her lips apart. Breath harder to catch, she kicked out her leg violently. His hold on her released as he swore. Hand to his damaged knee, his face was pain ridden and tensed. He looked up at her, eyes dark with anger. He stalked forward with a now obvious limp, pulled back his arm closed fist and punched her at the side of her face. Pain erupted and she tasted blood, but she only grimaces, spitting on her Jean’s to soak her blood rather than the floor. 

Blade to her neck, he nipped the skin with her own knife, his body vibrating. “Keep tryin' me and i’mma make this whole thing worse for you.” 

“Really?” she arched a brow. “I fucking hate people like you. Always think you’re the shit. Get a little gun, a knife and you think you nobody can touch you. Hate to tell you, but you’re literally the bottom of the barrel type bitch. You don’t own shit. You don’t do shit but take orders. But let me guess; this is your way of stepping up, isn’t it? So, tell me, what’s the exchange? You give Spooky me and you get what? Money, right? How fucking anticlimactic. What’s worse is that you think I mean anything to him,” she scoffed. “I’m sorry, but you took the wrong person. Such a waste of time. Now all you’ve done is guarantee your own funeral.” 

The entire time she was talking, her voice was steady and taunting. She could see it was pissing him off. Her lack of reaction to him was stripping away the dominance he clearly wanted to project. He was young, probably only knew and learned from the street gangs he grew up seeing. But Candice had a different upbringing. She knew real power. Saw it. Wielded it. The type of power where you could put a gun in your enemies hand, but they wouldn’t dare to shoot. 

“A lot of talk for someone tied to a chair. But you’re wrong. We got the right person. Spooky's bitch cause that dude don’t roll up on no one unless they with him. And I know he’s coming for you, alone. We take his shit and then take his life. Boy gon' be dead cause of some pussy, but that’s just how it go. We bring him here, make him watch as I do whatever the hell I want with you before I kill you and that will be the end of a beautiful day.” He smiled, thinking he made a point. “Other guys didn’t want to make a move, keepin' to this peace shit. But no more. I'mma change that real quick.” 

She took his words in, wanting to snort because he revealed his plan. First, no matter if he had a knife to her neck or threaten her with a gun, he wasn’t going to kill her now. No, he needed her alive as form of emotional torture to put on Oscar. He also made it clear that this wasn’t a move made by Prophets on a whole, but rather a few individuals, just like Tyrese had taken it upon himself to attack Rio without letting the other Prophets know. They were trying to make a statement to push them up the ranks. But just how things didn’t turn out right for Tyrese, she would ensure the same for the bastard before her. 

He snorted at her lack of response, his eyes drifting to her mouth and then her chest. Dipping the knife, gliding the sharp metal against her skin, he took grip of her shirt and sliced the material, exposing her upper body. His hands fell to her bra, squeezing her breast harshly as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent, whilst licking her skin for good measure. The whole thing disgusted her, her mind already riddle with fantasies on ways to kill him. 

“Fuck, you’re fine. But you just had to be on the wrong side.” He leaned back; eyes gleaming with a cruel grin. “I’ll be back,” he told as he stood, watching her with a smugness. And just like the last time, he moved fast, throwing a punch to her stomach that had her doubling over, groaning. Walking away with a limp, he climbed the steps, leaving her alone in the dank, stuffy basement. 

She steadied her breath, pushing aside the pain through clenched teeth. Sitting straighter, she scanned the room and saw no cameras. It meant that going up those stairs was the only way out if she was to try. That and they had too much arrogance to underestimate whoever they brought down and tortured. Releasing a sharp breath, she closed her eyes, ignoring the pain thumping in her face and the ache in her abdominal. A little higher and he would have hit her ribs, most likely fracturing it if given the chance. 

Keeping herself calm, she continued to twist and pull at the rope, easing it loose by the minute. Keeping her mind focused on her escape plan. So far, she knew one face, but also heard the footsteps of about four other bodies creaking above and that was only in the area of the house she was under. She had no clue if the house had another floor or how far it extended. It meant she couldn’t really know how many she would have to face. What she did know was that she needed a weapon to level the playing field. 

Foot steps began to descend again, this time another face she recognised when she had first seen Tyrese. When he harassed her in the store and when her now assaulter surrounded her in the street, not being able to take a hint. 

He watched her, a slight frown on his face, but nothing more. “I can’t tell if he wants to fuck or kill you first,” he observed. 

“I’m honoured,” she rolled her eyes. 

The young man chuckled to himself, his arms folded. “Shit, you really aren’t shook. Is it because you think Spooky and the rest of the Santos are comin’ to get you out? Cause I can tell you right now that ain’t happening. We gon' take his shit and take his territories. The Santos been free to do whenever and make whatever for too long. Nah, it’s our turn now.” 

“Come for me or not, I’m getting out of here either way. What, I’ve just got to get through you and that fucking prick upstairs? Good odds if you ask me.” 

He snorted, a smug look on his face. “You against us? Bitch, there's ten of us here. You ain’t gon' do shit. You ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He grinned, when seeing the _discouraged_ expression she wore as her eyes narrowed in on his gun. “The only way you’ll be gettin’ outta ere is in a body bag.” 

She looked him dead in the eye to say, “Oh, cut me some slack. I mean, I took care of your friend, didn’t I?” She saw the confused look upon his face at her words. “About your height. Wore a green durag and hand grills in his mouth. He wasn’t so bad looking either, but I guess it wasn’t enough to stop me slitting his throat.” The boy took a step closer, realisation dawning on him just as she said. “Tyrese! That was it, right? Sometimes I forget. But I mean we’re cool, right? You didn’t like him that much anyway.” 

Something ticked, having him charge forward, mouth sneered, hand to her throat. His hold wasn’t as large and tight as his friends, but it still caught her breath. Raggedly she choked out, “Or maybe he was your friend?” tauntingly. “Either way, tell him I said hi.” 

Through the contorted anger, confusion presented itself before he could react to her quickly reaching for his gun, putting it to his head and blowing his head out with a resounding bang. Blood and brain shot out and his body dropped. Footsteps rushing, she stood, weapon pointed as she pressed herself into a corner. The moment another man rushed down, he was already her target practice, cluttering down the final steps in heaps. 

She heard swearing from above, a gun firing blindly from the top of the stairs. She eased across the room, finding a better angle. Seeing a leg on the step, she fired. The person howled, losing their balanced as they fell forward with hard thuds. She wasted no time to put a bullet in him. 

Her mind was blank, focused on getting out. Three were down, so seven remained if the boy had been speaking truth. As she took a cautious step forward, she heard more shots fired, but not at her. Instead they were from somewhere else in the house and men shouted to take cover. She took the opportunity of their distraction to go up the stairs. 

\- 

They had parked a block away, already scanning the old single floor trap house. The area was practically deserted and run down. It was further out and he knew why they chose to take her here. If there was to be a fight, people knew better than to stick their noses into business that wasn’t theirs. No cops wouldn’t be coming to interfere. No one will be looking through their windows either. 

Rio had handed him a hand gun, his own weapon forgotten before he jumped into the car. But Rio was stacked, options for days before they headed out. 

_Who was this guy?_ he thought. 

All armed, they sneaked around, located the house and watched, seeing two Prophets lounging on the steps. They had made a plan to surround the house and count how many they were up against while sneaking in looks from a window on its layout. Eddie would have walked up to them, pretending to want a cut, him being more able to blend in without suspicion compared to Rio and definitely Oscar who they were expecting. 

It was what they set in motion, but the sound of a gun going off stopped all off it when shouts followed and the men outside rushed into the house. 

“Let’s move,” Rio said before they were all charging towards the house when a second and then third shot fired. 

His heart thumped rapidly, hoping the worse didn’t come to pass while his anger built. Stepping in front of the open door, while Rio and Eddie stood before the window, they let bullets fly, watching as men ducked for cover. 

Everything was moving fast and being in a gun fight wasn’t his smartest move, especially with Cesar back home. If he died, he’d essentially be leaving Cesar alone, yet his mind couldn’t shake Candice. She was in danger because of him and he’d be damned if he didn’t do anything about it. 

He entered the house, Eddie and Rio beside him. Three bodies laid lifeless on the floor of the living room, blood spreading across the floor as their eyes stared at nothing. 

A shot fired and Oscar ducked to the side, the bullet getting lodged into the wall. His chest was heaving, body shaking with adrenaline. He turned to look, seeing the man's head rise from behind the sofa. He didn’t have time to point his gun when the man was struck between the eyes, dead. He turned to see Rio standing, everything about him calculated, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only as he marched forward. 

“Candice!” he hollered, his impatience growing. 

They walked forward; guns raised. They heard a smash and shouts. “Fuck. Bitch!” A man stumbled back, his hand gripping his stomach, blood oozed freely as he looked at something down the hall before he got a bullet to the head, the assault committed by none of them. Rounding the corner, he didn’t know whether to release a breath or hold it. Candice stood before them in a hallway slicked with blood splattered across the walls and pooling on the floor. 

At the sound of them entering the hall, the gun in her hand raised instantly, her eyes narrowed, face stoned with red smeared over it. Her shirt was sliced half down revealing bruising skin with specks of blood. Even when seeing them, her hold didn’t loosen. It was as if she was in a completely different zone. This wasn’t the Candice he knew. She had been looking at him differently all week, but what he saw in her eyes wasn’t even recognition as if he was a stranger to her. 

Jaw ticking, she twitched and pulled the trigger. He jumped with the bang, half expecting the searing pain or better yet, nothingness, but a body dropping behind had him sigh in relief; her having seen the silent attack before any of them registered. 

She lowered the gun and looked down at the body at her feet that was struggling to breathe as blood bubbled in his mouth. A hand clutching his chest, a fingerless left was sprawled out. Oscar knew him. Was the very person responsible for her kidnapping. His fist balled at the sight of him, though a sick satisfaction creeped within him at the sight of the Prophet. 

Candice knelt down, taking a knife from her back pocket. She put it to his chest and sunk it in slow, deliberately; her eyes focused on the man, watching as he sucked in a bloodied breath and then squirmed when she twisted. 

It was gruesome and torturous. It had a cold shiver run down his spine at how at ease she was carrying out the act. She retracted the blade and then sunk it into his heart, his last breath leaving him with a ragged sigh. Standing as she tucked the knife in her back pocket, it was only then did Rio move towards her, taking her into his arms, relief ever present as he pulled her tighter. He leaned back to rest his forehead to hers. 

“You’re here,” she sighed and Oscar couldn’t help but to close his fist tight, his heart squeezing. 

“Where else would I be?” Rio asked rhetorically that had a soft smile, the first real emotion he’d seen since entering, heck – all week, crossing her split lip. “Knew shit had to be goin' on when you didn’t show.” 

“Shit, D. I hope he’s not mad at me for missing the weekend,” she spoke flippantly as if they weren’t surrounded by bodies and she hadn’t been taken for ransom. “Maybe next week instead. Don’t want him seeing me like this.” She sighed and stepped back, glancing around at the carnage. “By the lack of sirens I’m assuming we’re in a shit area. Means we can get this cleaned.” 

“Already on it,” Eddie said, phone already to his ear. 

She nodded, sending Eddie a smile before she finally met his eye. A chill ran through him that only got colder when she moved towards him and stopped so close he could reach out and touch her. His finger twitched wanting to do just that. His eyes searched her, taking her in up close where he could see the damage. The bruise forming at her jaw, the busted lip and the cut at her neck. Looked at how her shirt was ripped open and the discolouration settling at her stomach. 

He was tensing so much, it actually began to ache. What hit him harder than that and the anger and the relief of having her before him alive was the surge of guilt for having put her in this position in the first place. That if she wasn’t associated with him, none of this shit would have happened. 

His lips parted, not knowing what to say to her, his emotions going into overdrive and clouding his thoughts that left him tongue tied. Eventually with everything mustered together, the only thing he could get out was, “ _Lo siento_ ,” the apology falling from him. “I’m sorry they took you cause of me. I’m sorry they...” he paused, watching her with pain. “I’m just fucking sorry, Candice.” 

“People make moves. It’s nothing new,” she brushed off, tone flat. “I’m guessing you’re the reason Rio and Eddie are here for back up. I’m sure he was very tense with you.” 

“I don’t blame him.” Though hesitant, he reached for her, his fingers gently brushing her cheek, unable to keep the anger from his face. “You shouldn’t have been put in that position.” 

Her eyes softened and his heart jumped. “Shit happens.” Taking his hand, blood transferring onto him, she gave him a squeeze and moved away. He hated the loss of contact, but he watched on as she strolled over to Rio who still looked like he wanted to shoot something. She nudged him gently to say, “Cheer up. I’m good. I swear, you'd think I was dead from the look on your face.” 

“You were supposed to be safe,” he snapped. “You shouldn’t have been caught up in any of this shit. I’m meant to be looking out for you.” 

“We’re meant to look out for each other, but we can’t control everything.” She slipped her hand into his, the action bleeding away the tension in his shoulders and again Oscar felt a jab to his heart. 

“Nah,” was his response. “But I’m getting sick of these fucking Prophets fucking shit up.” 

“What do you want to do? Take them out or buy them out?” 

“Both,” he answered having her nod as if they weren’t discussing dismantling a whole gang. Taking a breath he said, “C'mon. Let’s get you outta here.” 

...

_Lo siento_ \- I'm sorry 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reunion   
> Warning: explicit sexual content ahead.

She felt a little unsteady, but knocked anyway as she waited, trying to diminish the nerves that were suddenly building. The door swung open with Cesar behind it. Hoodie and trainers on, he looked like he was on the verge of leaving judging by the lack of wetness from the downpour of rain behind her. He sent her a smile, more so a tad surprise as she had never knocked on their door before. 

“Hey,” she greeted. “Is Oscar here?” 

He glanced behind him into the house and then back at her, his brows raised and a little annoyed to say, “Yeah. But he’s with someone right now.” 

With someone? 

“ _¿Por qué lo intento?_ ” a woman’s voice yelled from within, frustration evident. “For months shit hasn’t been the same. You haven’t been the same. You won’t even give me the time of day, Spooky!” 

Candice and Cesar shared an awkward look, her now understanding what she saw on his face just moments before. 

“I thought I'd give you space, ya’know. That whatever has been up with you would change, but it hasn’t. What? Is there some other _chicana_? There is, isn’t there? Make sense why you don’t even want kiss me anymore, let alone fuck!” She was getting increasingly irate by the second and Candice was wondering how long this had been going on. 

“ _Suficiente_!” his voice boomed. 

“No! Not until you tell me what’s changed. Not until you tell me why you can’t even touch me, Spooky!” 

“Because you’re not her!” he burst out. 

It fell quiet before footsteps were hurrying within the house, getting closer. Sounds of irritation were coming from the woman in sharp huffs before soon enough Cesar was moving out of the way. The woman came into view. She looked vaguely familiar to the woman she had seen at the party, her brunette hair damp and her _chola_ makeup smudged. She charged pass, face fuming, not bothering to look back as she stormed over to her car and drove off. 

“So,” Cesar broke the silence as they met eyes once more. “Do you want to come in? But I'll warn you now that he’s properly not in the best mood after that.” 

“Maybe nows not the ti-” 

Her speech faltered when Oscar appeared behind Cesar. Cesar turned, spotting his brother and turned back to Candice looking caught in the middle. “I’m going to Monse’s,” he announced awkwardly, then left, pulling up his hood as he stepped out into the rain. 

She turned back to face Oscar, his gaze already focused and relieved. “Hi,” she breathed out. She took him in, not sure of what to make of the argument she had just overheard. “Is this a bad time? I can come back later.” 

“Nah. Nah,” he shook his head. “Wanna come in?” 

She hesitated, her heart pounding at the sight of him, but nod her head nevertheless and walked in. The house still looked plain and somewhat empty, but it was neat in a minimalist type of way. Plus she took Oscar as either not particularly caring about interior or never having the opportunity to devolve. 

He guided her to the kitchen. “Want a beer?” 

She declined his offer and stood opposite him as he leaned against the counter. His kitchen window was open, so cool breeze brought in the scent of the wet earth as the rain continued. 

“Your new girlfriend doesn’t seem too happy,” she began teasingly, wanting to break the ice. 

“Where’ve you been? I was worried and you weren’t answering my calls or texts,” he spoke, voice serious and eyes searching, completely pushing pass the lightness she tried to insert. 

“Had some things to take care off.” 

“Like the attack on the Prophets last week? Turned them into dust,” he spoke openly, eyes squinted. 

“Rio took care of that. He holds grudges. After what they did to him before and the position they put me in, they crossed too many lines. He has his fathers ways sometime. Rather tear the whole thing down and move on, but still leaving a handful to start a new slate." She sighed, nerves fluttering that had her frown at their presence. “I’ve been getting back into things again.” 

“And what things are you back into?” he folded his arms. 

She gave him a look, him knowing full well speaking about business with someone outside your circle was not the wisest choice. 

Running a hand over her damp hair with the curls in her high puff becoming more prominent, she said, “I told you you wouldn’t want to know me beyond the surface. That is wasn’t pretty. I wasn’t lying, Oscar. Fuck, you’ve seen it for yourself. And the way you were looking at me, I knew I shattered whatever image you previously had.” She took a shaky breath, taking in his creased brows. “But, I just wanted to come over to see if you were ok.” 

“How can I be ok when you’ve been gone for two week? How can I be ok that you got taken because of me? That after we got you back you just left without another word and I didn’t even get the chance to talk to you. That knowin’ the position you were in almost sent me over the edge. That when I close my fucking eyes I see the bruises over your body.” He stepped forward, arms falling to his side. “Does all that sound like I’m ok?” 

“I should have gotten back to you,” she admitted, owning up to it. 

But whenever she saw his name across her phone her heart sped and she didn’t know what she’d say. That since moving to Freeridge, she could confess it gave her a form of escapism to some degree. A slight break from the norm. She wasn’t expecting, however, was Oscar. To build some kind of friendships that turned beneficial and ultimately creating a pocket of feelings that creeped up on her. 

“I’m sorry,” she continued. “I didn’t meant to worry you. I just needed some time.” 

“Away from me,” he assumed, features battling between hard and soft. “You needed time away from me.” 

She didn’t answer because though it was true to some extent, it wasn’t in the blaming nature he was thinking of. She stepped closer. Close enough to reach for his hand, her eyes gentle. “I needed some time to myself. But it wasn’t your fault. I hope you know that. They could have taken anyone they saw you with. Could have taken Cesar. They wanted to make a move and they did. Things just didn’t pan out how they thought it would and they’ve paid the price.” 

“You still wouldn’t have been in that mess if it wasn’t for me,” he squeezed her hand. 

“True,” she shrugged. “But I’m used to this shit by now. Nothing new.” 

He frowned at that, but nodded. 

To lighten the mood, she changed the subject. “So what had your lady friend so upset?” 

“She was yelling. I’m damn sure you and the whole block heard.” 

“Well its rude to admit to eavesdropping, even if it was loud.” She watched the small lift of his lips, happy to see some of the tension dissipated. “She seems fed up with you.” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “She can stay fed up.” Lifting the hand she held to brush her cheek where her bruise had once been. “I’ve told you before. I want to be with you, ma. Can’t you see that you’ve ruined me?” 

“I also recall you insinuating we were nothing more that fuck buddies.” 

“I didn’t mean it.” 

“Then why did you make it sound like that? Like we weren’t even friends first?” she interrogated, feeling the ghost of her previous annoyance at his comment. 

His hands cupped her face then, his eyes earnest. “Because I didn’t want it to be true.” She was about to say ‘What?’ but he quickly added, “I didn’t want to think about you breakin’ my heart. _Porque sé que podrías_. Because I wouldn’t know how to act.” He paused, his face deep in thought as he took her in. “I don’t want to. I tried not to, but I’m falling for you, Candice.” 

“You shouldn’t,” she spoke softly, her heart pounding faster. A little shocked. A little confused because how he felt was clearly much deeper than her. 

Her mother had always said that a good relationship meant that the man loved the woman more than the woman loved the man. It secured loyalty and the ability to manipulate your way into getting things. It meant you’d have the upper hand. She’s seen it at work for herself with her father adoring her mother. The same with Rio's parents. Though the power was in the mans hands, it was the women they often sort council. It was probably why both parents often hinted at her and Rio becoming more because they were already so in synced. And though Rio showed interest in her before, she didn’t see him more than a best friend. A partner. 

And when looking at Oscar, she didn’t see herself applying the same tactic with him or any man. Not when the gap was so big. She liked Oscar, she did. She liked spending time with him. She would find herself thinking about him and feeling nervous and having butterflies, but it was nowhere near falling in love. She could see the possibility. It would be easy to, but she wasn’t there yet. Was reluctant to. 

“I know I shouldn’t. I know I shouldn’t when you don’t feel the same. Fuck, I knew from the beginning. I knew what it was. But I want you to know anyway. I’m done hiding things.” 

He didn’t give her time to respond when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She had to give it to him; he knew how make the simplest act have her toes curl as her eyes closed. 

Face in his hands, she kissed him back, her hands falling to his chest to feel each strong pulse beneath her touch. She pushed her tongue between his lip. He chuckled against her mouth, but still parted as they deepened the kiss while his hands trailed down her back only to pull her closer as their mouths slanted against each other. 

She pulled back, looking into his lustful eyes, whilst also feeling the stir in his pants. She enjoyed immensely how he responded to her. How he'd essentially melt in her hands if she allowed him to and it had her heart speed. 

“Have you been sleeping with anyone? That friend of yours, maybe?” 

“Weren’t you listening?” He nibbled her ear. “She’s not you, _bebita_. None of them are.” 

She bit her lip, his hot breath building her excitement. “How long will Cesar be gone?” she wondered, voice heady. 

“A lil while,” he answered. 

“Good,” she said, her fingers already loosening his belt. 

Unbuttoned and unzipped, she took told of his member, already hard and went to her knees. Hands gripping the counter, he sucked in a sharp breath when she licked from his shaft to his tip, swirled her tongue to tease and slipped him into her mouth. 

Thick and long, she worked him with her mouth and used her hands for assistance, lathering him up with her saliva as she sucked. His hands fell to the back of her head, guiding her to the speed he liked all while sounds of pleasure left him. 

She tasted a hint of salt and that combined with everything else was getting her turned on faster as she pleasures him the way he loved to pleasure her with his mouth. 

She kept going, twisting this way and that with her tongue as he hit the back of her throat until he was pulsing. Coming off him with a wet sound, she pumped him fast with her hand as he bucked until he came over her shirt. She stood, staring at him with uncontrollable want and kissed him hard. He returned it with just as much enthusiasm before parting, taking her hand and pulling her along until they were in his room. 

Door kicked shut, he lifted her shirt and threw it aside. She kicked off her shoes and he made quick work of her jeans. She tugged at his tank and he pulled it the rest of the way before throwing her to the bed. He pushed down his trousers, leaving him naked before her and the sight had her buzzing with anticipation before he crawled on top, trailing kisses down her neck, between her bra covered breasts, along her stomach and licked above her panty line. Fingers gripping the material, he yanked them off. 

“Always so wet,” he spoke dazed as his fingers trailed down her slit. 

Eyes meeting hers, he hovered over, attached his lips to hers and then eased inside, his mouth swallowing her moan as he pushed himself in, out and then in again until a rhythm was built, him rocking her body. His size felt good as always, filling her so nicely she could do nothing more than accept everything he was giving as her nails dug into his back. 

“Deeper,” she moaned. “Fuck, deeper.” 

“I got you, _bebita_ ,” he groaned, lifting a leg over his shoulder for another angle and good god was it hitting. She cried out, unable to keep it at bay when touching the spots that was sending her over the edge. His finger rubbing her clit, she gripped the bed sheet, the sensation building as he rotated his hips that had her gasp. 

She missed this, she could admit. Missed how his body made her feel. How he took care of her in ways that put her past partners to shame. She definitely understood why his lady friend would be so mad. After being given feelings like this, having his undying attention only to have it stripped from you unwillingly, Candice would be up in arms too. 

“Oscar,” she moaned his name, her entire body tingling. 

The sound must of pumped him up because his was pounding into her like he wanted to fuck her into the mattress. She couldn’t take anymore and gushed, her insides clenching around him in pulses that had him hiss, his jaw clenched tight before he too came to his boiling point and releasing inside her. 

Their chest was falling and rising hard, a thin sheen covering their skin. He pulled out and yanked her up, his hands going behind her back to unclasp her bra, leaving her just as naked as he. His gazed down at her, his hands cupping her face tenderly. 

“I know you don’t feel the same,” his voice came out breathy. “I’m not ok with it, but I’ll deal. Just say you’re mine. I-I just need to hear it once.” 

His eyes were pleading and it had her stir. She lifted her hand, tracing the side of his face with adoration, admiring his featured and the look in his eyes that had her heart flutter. 

She bit her lip, eyes soft and said, “I’m yours, Oscar. I’m yours.” She leaned forward and kissed him slow, her eyes falling shut as he wrapped her up into his arms. 

His kiss was passionate as his hands moulded her like clay. It was all intoxicating and sensual and so damn amazing in every sense of the word. The heavy rain patterning against the window melted in with their breathing as they were caught up in each other, Oscar pouring his all into her. 

He leaned her down, body pressing close. Already ready, he slipped into her slow and teasing, their breaths mingling with each other. Eyes never breaking, he watched her expression as he moved and she was becoming overwhelmed by how captured he look. Eyes dilated, face content and lips parted; all matching with his tortuous teasingly slow pace, the mood was shifting from simply fucking to something else that had her nerves spike. 

He looked like he was about to say something, so she made a point to kiss him. To keep his mouth distracted before she turned them over with her now on top. Sitting up, her hands laid flat on his chest, keeping him down. 

“You're teasing me,” her eyes narrowed. 

He reached forward, his touch caressing her jaw and neck. “Can’t help it.” 

Biting her lip, she rode him, slow like he had been doing to her as she moved her pelvis for a deeper thrust all while watching him squirm beneath her. It was starting to get to him as his hands gripped her hip and helped to bring her down on him harder and faster. She moaned, breast jiggling with each move as things picked up to a mood she could handle. A mood that was safer. 

She was coming up to another release when he threw her off, turned her over like a rag doll and pulled her up on her hands and knees. Positioned behind, he fucked her; her ass cheeks slapping against his thigh with every single connect. His tempo was making her weak were her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. 

She uttered out his name, eyes shut and breathless while the length of him plunged into her with no mercy. When he reached around to rub her clit, she was gone, her body rocked with a deep orgasm that had her shaking. But even when sensitive, Oscar had her ride it out as he continued to rub and fuck and repeat until eventually he found his release and they both collapsed in the bed, her legs having after trembles at what she just experience. 

His warm hands reached for her thigh, bringing it closer so one splayed leg over him. Arm under her to rest on, their bodies touched as they caught their breaths. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his soap scent wit a faint mix of cigarettes, his other hand wrapped around her was becoming distracting as he drew lazy patterns on her back the way he usually did after a fun session of theirs. And she should have stopped him, get her clothes and go, as sleeping with something with growing feelings for you wasn’t the best idea, but being with him was beyond comforting that had her want to forget about the outside world altogether just to extend the moment with him. 

She kissed his neck where his Santos cross was and leaned back to see him smiling down at her. She took his distracting wondering hand and held it in hers before interlocking them partially as she played with his fingers. 

“Do you ever think about getting out? To be normal?” 

“Too much,” he admitted, his voice vibrating in his chest. “About having a life with adult problems. A house, a wife, a kid.” He spoke in a dreamy state, the idea clear. 

“What would your job be?” 

“A chef in some fancy restaurant. It’s why I applied to go to culinary school when I was younger. Got in too, but shit happened that got fucked. Es la vida. Had more important shit to take care of.” 

“You could still go, you know that right? Do all the things you want. Make your dreams a reality. Be something other than just another Santos. You clearly have some idea of what you want. Now just pass on the mantle and live your life. Something other than being a gangbanger for Cesar to see.” 

“Why the sudden interest? You plannin’ on leavin’ your shit?” 

She snorted at that as she continued to fiddle with his fingers. “I can’t. Family runs deep in it, but fortunately I’m on the upper side. It would be much easier for me to have a nice life, but I’d still be in it. So, I’ve developed a long term plan since I was 20. Save enough, own a business outside of the ones we already have and go legit. It will take some time, but I’ll make it happen.” She sighed, touching his palm lightly. “Maybe I’ll come find you one day when you have your house and wife and kid and we can have a drink over our simpler, normal lives.” 

His hands encased hers and she looked up, seeing him watching her. “You not plannin’ on staying in my life before then?” 

“I don’t think that would be the best idea. Plus, how can you find your future wife if I’m around ruining you on the regular?” 

“We could make an arrangement.” 

Her eyes widened, amused and so was he. She giggled lightly and leaned up to lay on his chest to gaze down at him. “I think not.” She kissed him sweetly, her face now serious when parting. “Eventually I’m going to have to get back to my actual life and I’m going have to let you go. I just hope letting you go won’t be my worst mistake.” 

His lips parted, eyes taking her in as his fingers brushed her cheek. Lifting her chin, their lips met briefly before he said, “Then let’s enjoy it while we can, bebita, and I’ll trying not to fall for you completely while we’re at it.” 

“How’s that working for you?” 

“I’m failing,” he smiled at her and her heart skipped. 

Finding him infectious, her lips lifted before she lost herself in his hold. 

In his kiss. 

In him. 

...

 _¿Por qué lo intento?_ \- Why do I even try?  
_Suficiente_ \- Enough  
_Porque sé que podrías_ \- Because I know that you could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end.   
> Thanks for reading this rushed piece. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
